The Centennial Curse
by Xorac22
Summary: Chapter 15:: The second match of the Finals is under way, and it pits Richard Vaughn against Micheal Sunter. Who will continue on to face Silence in the semis?... R&R!
1. Prologue and Such

Prologue:  
  
50 years ago, The King of Games Yugi Motou died. Most were of course saddened by Yugi's death, but one saw it as an opportunity.  
  
The Evil Spirit inside Bakura's Millennium Ring took advantage of this opportunity and was able to recover all the Millennium Items. Without Flaw.  
  
Bakura took the 7 Mystical Items to an ancient chamber located in a pyramid in Egypt where a door stood with a huge lock. There were indents on the lock that resembled the Millennium Items. 1 by 1 he placed the Items in their proper places. Putting the Millennium Puzzle in the middle of the lock to open the huge door.  
  
In an Instant the Millennium Items where shattered and Bakura returned to his normal state to see the horror that he unleashed. He saw the spirit of each Yami fly into the shadows and emerged The 7 Centennial Items. A Staff, a Sword, a Shield, a Tiara, a Crown, a Sphere, and a Bracelet all emerged and scattered across the world.  
  
Bakura had not known anything about the Centennial Items nor did he know anything of what was about to happen...  
  
Chapter 1: Another Stupid day of School  
  
It was another sunny day in Cameron but the being of another stupid day for our hero.  
  
"Ramsey!" Ramsey's mom yelled. "For the last time GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!"  
  
Ramsey lay sound asleep on his computer deck with his head on the keyboard. His dueling deck on the corner of his table and his homework on the other side, untouched.  
  
"RAMSEY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Ramsey' mom yelled as he finally woke up.  
  
"Uhhh." Ramsey said and he lifted his head up. "Alright, Alright, don't have a conniption fit."  
  
Ramsey got up from his chair, got dressed, and went downstairs. He was too tired to even remember breakfast. He just walked out the door and fell asleep on the porch.  
  
"Uh, Ramsey!" Ramsey's mom said. "This has been going on ever since you found that stupid golden stick in the woods. I swear, if you don't get dressed properly, get your books, and get some breakfast, I'm selling that thing on the Internet!"  
  
Ramsey immediately shot up from the porch and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and headed up to his room and got dressed in his usual attire. The black trench coat, the baggy camouflage pants and his white T-shirt. He grabbed his backpack that was still untouched from the day before and hid the golden staff in his closet so his mom wouldn't get to it.  
  
"Mom where's my hat?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"It's in the laundry that thing smelled so bad, it will be ready to wear again when you get back from school." Ramsey's mom replied.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Ramsey said as he grabbed his deck and head for the door.  
  
"Oh and don't forget your father will be back from his business trip today so I want you home as soon as school gets out. I don't want you doddling with Michael again." Ramsey's mom replied as Ramsey walked out the door.  
  
Ramsey headed for the corner to wait for Michael as he always did and a strange man in a suit approached him.  
  
"Excuse me young man, the man said, do you know where I can find Ramsey Keya?"  
  
"You're speaking to him." Ramsey said as he sat on the bench.  
  
"Oh, ok, well Mr. Keya it has come to our attention that you have come across a strange staff."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Because in the past five years, four other people have come across similar items like that and the man I represent wants to study them." The man said.  
  
"How about.NO." Ramsey said in his smart aleck voice.  
  
"I see. Well, at least consider being in a Duel Monsters tournament that's going to be held in two weeks." The man said.  
  
"How do you know I play Duel Monsters?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"From what I hear you and your friend Michael are the best in town." The man said.  
  
"Well can argue with that." Ramsey said. "I'll get back to you."  
  
"Yes, well here is the number to call when you decide." The man said as he walked away.  
  
Ramsey kind of dosed off for a minute. He dreamt he was in that Duel Monsters tournament. He was dueling a figure that remained in the shadows. Ramsey's Black Paladin was standing tall the entire duel until the man played some weird card. Before he could se what the card was Michael had come and woke him up.  
  
"Hey dude, rough night?" Michael said as Ramsey stood up.  
  
"More of a stupid morning." Ramsey said. "I stayed up all night trying to figure out what that staff was then my mom goes and wakes me up. Then I find out that the father of the year is coming back from his business trip and then this guy in a suit starts asking me about that staff in my room."  
  
"That guy talked to you too." Michael said as they started off for school.  
  
"Yeah he wanted me to just give him my staff and I said no, then he goes on about this Duel Monsters tournament that's in like two weeks." Ramsey said.  
  
"He asked me about the tournament too, are you gonna go?" Michael asked.  
  
"Maybe, although I don't think anybody there is gonna have a chance against my Black Paladin deck." Ramsey said as he and Michael finally made it to school.  
  
"Hey look at the bright side, at least today cant get any worse." Michael said.  
  
Before Ramsey could even set foot on the campus the loud speaker went off.  
  
"Ramsey Keya report to the principal's office immediately."  
  
"Aw that so figures!" Ramsey said as he stormed off for the office.  
  
"Where do you think your going Keya?"  
  
Ramsey turned around to see his school rival, Jacob Champion.  
  
"What do you want Champion, I don't have time for you!" Ramsey said as he continued for the office.  
  
"The office doesn't want you, I had Craig and Max here tap into the loud speaker for me just to lure you here." Jacob said.  
  
"Lure me here for what!?" Ramsey asked as he balled up his fist.  
  
"For a duel of course." Jacob replied.  
  
"I thought I taught you a lesson yesterday Champion." Ramsey said.  
  
"You just got lucky last time." Jacob said. "Besides, I bet you didn't get invited to the big tournament on Millennium Island."  
  
"Is that where that tournament is?" Ramsey said. "Well if your going then I guess I'll go too. Just to knock you of the island the first chance I get."  
  
"What! You got invited to the Millennium Tournament!?" Jacob yelled. "No matter cause when I get through with you today you won't have the courage to go there."  
  
"Ok, hows about a little wager." Ramsey asked.  
  
"I'm listening." Jacob said.  
  
"If you win you won't see me in that tournament but if I win you have to stop bugging me until the tournament." Ramsey said.  
  
"Fine then, you're on." Jacob said.  
  
Ramsey and Jacob pulled their dueling disks out of their backpacks and began.  
  
Jacob- 4000 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"I go first I guess, Jacob started, and I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in attack mode."  
  
"You play that stupid card all the time and I always beat it with Maha Valio (1550/1400) equipped with Rush Recklessly!"  
  
Jacob- 3550 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"You got lucky." Jacob said. "I play Graceful Charity discarding two cards from my hand and drawing three. Now I set one monster in defense position and end my turn."  
  
"My turn again, and I play Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode, I set one m/t face down and end my turn." Ramsey said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I tribute my face down monster for Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) and attack Maha Valio!"  
  
"Too bad, you activated Negate Attack." Ramsey said. "And since you more than likely have nothing else to do, I guess it's my turn."  
  
Ramsey drew his card and smiled.  
  
"I tribute Neo the Magic Swordsman and Maha Valio for my Dark Magician (2500/2100) to attack and I attack your dragon with him."  
  
Jacob- 3050 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"Err, you wont beat me this time Keya!" Jacob said as he drew his card. "I play Monster Reborn to take back my Curse of Dragon, then I play Polymersation and fuse it with the Gaia the Fierce Knight that I have in my hand to summon my best monster, Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100) and end my turn."  
  
"Ha, now he can't possibly beat me." Jacob thought to himself.  
  
"Playing fusions now are we, well I guess I will play one too." Ramsey said. "I play Polymersation to fuse my Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand to summon Black Paladin (2900/2400) to take out your dragon."  
  
Jacob- 2750 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"And since your Dragon Champion was a dragon my Black Paladin gains 500 more ATK power." Ramsey said as he saw Jacob's jaw drop.  
  
"Fine you know what I play the magic card Dark Hole to destroy your Black Paladin. Then I set one monster in defense mode and a M/T face down and end my turn." Jacob said in an angry voice.  
  
"Heh, I play Harpies Feather Duster to get rid of your magic or trap card. Then I set one monster in face down defense position and one face down M/T. My turns over." Ramsey said in a confident voice.  
  
"I attack your face down card with the Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800)." Jacob said.  
  
"You activated Shadow of Eyes it turns your face down card face up and does not activate its flip effect." Ramsey said.  
  
"No my Man-Eater Bug!" Jacob yelled as his Man-Eater Bug was revealed.  
  
"My turn now." Ramsey started. "First I hit you directly with Hinotama."  
  
Jacob- 2250 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"Next I play Chaos Magic Ritual, tributing a level 8 monster from my hand to summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) to attack your Man-Eater Bug and wipe out the rest of your Life Points." Ramsey said.  
  
Jacob- 0000 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"Now leave me alone." Ramsey said as he stuck his Dueling Disk back into his backpack and headed off to class with Michael.  
  
"Wow Jacob, you didn't even lay a finger on his Life Points." Jacob's friend Craig said. 


	2. The Stupid Day: Continues

Chapter 2: A Stupid *** Ending to a Stupid *** Day  
  
It was lunch time out on the courtyard of the school where the kids usually duel, eat lunch, and just plain socialize.  
  
Ramsey and Michael were sitting on the bench that overlooks more than half of the courtyard. They were talking about the Millennium Tournament, Jacob Champion, and other weird things that had happened earlier in the day.  
  
"Dude, whats so bad about your dad anyways?" Michael asked.  
  
"He's always so caught up in his stupid job that he doesn't have any time for his family." Ramsey began. "Every time we try to do something as a family, something comes up."  
  
"Huh, well that sucks." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if something comes up the second I walk in the door." Ramsey said.  
  
All of the sudden, Jacob Champion's two friends Craig and Max cam up to Ramsey and Michael.  
  
"Hey you two, Max began, you know Jacob let you win because he wanted you to get off his back and stop bugging him for duels. He wants to see you at the Millennium Tournament though and he's got a good strategy that will knock you on your ass!"  
  
Ramsey just looked at Max and Craig, then at Michael. He remained the same way for about a minute until he let out an uncontrollable laugh.  
  
"What is so damn funny!?" Craig asked.  
  
"You guys are." Ramsey said.  
  
"You know what how about we duel, all four of us right now." Max said.  
  
"If Jacob couldn't last without touching my Life Points what makes you think you will do any better." Ramsey said.  
  
"We will work as a team and destroy the both of you in a duel." Craig said.  
  
Then Michael joined in on Ramsey's laughter. The two kept laughing and laughing and laughing while Max and Craig became more and more agitated.  
  
"Ok you two want to duel us then you got it but if we win you also have to leave us alone until the Tournament." Ramsey said.  
  
"And if we win." Craig said.  
  
"Then you can have our dueling decks." Michael said.  
  
"Your on cheaters!" Max said.  
  
The four pulled their dueling disks out of their backpacks and kick off their duel.  
  
Ramsey- 4000 Max- 4000 Michael- 4000 Craig- 4000  
  
"I go first it looks like, Ramsey started, and I'll play Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode, then I'll set one M/T face down and end my turn."  
  
"My turn, Max said, and I set one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"I play my first of three Needle Worms (750/600) in defense mode." Michael said. "And courtesy of his effect you both have to take 5 cards off the top of your deck and add them to your graveyard."  
  
"No matter, Craig said, I play Spear Dragon (1900/0) to attack your swordsman Ramsey!"  
  
"You activated my trap card. Negate Attack." Ramsey said.  
  
"My turn again, Ramsey began, and I play one M/T card face down and switch Neo to defense position and end my turn."  
  
"I flip my La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) to attack your Swordsman Ramsey!" Max said.  
  
"Wow you actually took out ONE of my monsters." Ramsey said. "And you where also stupid enough to flip summon La Jinn."  
  
"My turn is it, Michael said, and I attack La Jinn with my own Mystical Genie of the Lamp equipped with Black Pendant."  
  
Ramsey- 4000 Max- 3500 Michael- 4000 Craig- 4000  
  
"It's my turn and I'm gonna equip my Spear Dragon with three, count em, three Axe of Despairs and attack you directly Ramsey!" Craig said as he began to laugh.  
  
"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ramsey yelled.  
  
"What so damn funny?" Craig asked.  
  
"You are the stupidest **** I have ever seen!" Ramsey yelled as the Magic Cylinders sent the direct damage back at Craig.  
  
Ramsey- 4000 Max- 3500 Michael- 4000 Craig- 0000  
  
"Only you remain Max, Michael said, but not for long. Have we forgotten about my Needle Worm, well he's about to get hit with a big fat Polymersation! I fuse my Needle Worm with the Morphing Jar in my hand to summon Needle Jar (1000/1000)! And not only do you lose your hand you lose the top ten cards on your deck as well. Then I play the magic card Gravekeeper's Servant! Now each time you attack with a monster you have to put one card from the top of your deck and place it in the graveyard. I shift my Needle Jar into defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"That was a long turn Michael, Max said, but can you keep up with the awesome power of my Goblin Attack force (2300/0) which attacks your Needle Jar!"  
  
"Has everybody forgotten about me, Ramsey said, I play Chaos Magic Ritual and sacrifice a level 8 monster from my hand to summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) and attack your Goblin Attack Force. Then I play all three of my Hinotama's to inflict 1500 direct damage on your life points and end my turn."  
  
Ramsey- 4000 Max- 2000 Michael- 4000 Craig- 0000  
  
"My turn again and I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your Gravekeeper's Servant. Then I play my Boar Solider (2000/500) I'll spare attacking you this turn so my turns over."  
  
"You've got to be stupider than we thought." Michael said. "I equip my La Jinn with two other Black Pendants and attack you to end this duel."  
  
Ramsey- 4000 Max-0000 Michael- 4000 Craig-0000  
  
"What but how did you beat my Boar Solider, it was only 1100 points lower than your Genie?" Max asked as he and Craig showed a tremendous look of shock.  
  
"Any idiot knows that when your opponent, or in this case opponents, has more than one monster in their control then Boar Solider loses 1000 ATK power." Michael said.  
  
"Now like I told Jacob, Leave us alone!" Ramsey said as Max and Craig walked away.  
  
"Finally, that's over." Ramsey said as the bell rang and they had to go back to class.  
  
Through out the rest of the day Ramsey had slept through a couple of classes gotten in trouble a couple three times and sent to the office. But Ramsey's stupid day was about to reach its climax as he went home.  
  
Ramsey walked down his street to see a familiar car in his driveway.  
  
"There's an unforgettable car. Dad must be home" Ramsey thought as he continued on.  
  
Ramsey walked in the front door to find his mom and dad talking on the couch. Ramsey's mom had sort of a worried look on her face when she looked at Ramsey.  
  
"Ok, What's going on?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Well Ramsey, I've accepted a job offer and I won't be traveling anymore." Ramsey's dad said.  
  
"There's a catch isn't there?" Ramsey said as he sat down.  
  
"Well yes." Ramsey's dad said. "The job I accepted is in Guardston."  
  
"Guardston." Ramsey said. " That's a hundred miles away from here, so that means we have to move."  
  
"We're leaving in two days." Ramsey's dad said. "You'll start packing tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever." Ramsey said. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Ramsey walked out the door and shut it.  
  
"Damn." Ramsey said as he walked down the porch.  
  
Ramsey walked. And he walked. And he walked. Until he came to the Cameron city park and sat on a bench. He leaned back and thought about what he was going to do in Guardston. Ramsey had a bad history in Guardston. The Regional Tournament was held there. Ramsey remembered match, after match, after match they all fell to his Black Paladin, until Ramsey ultimately won the tournament.  
  
Ramsey continued on in his flashback. He remembered what happened after the tournament.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Ramsey had just finished his last match in the Regionals Tournament and was given his prizes and he had just left. He decided he was going to walk around Guardston for a while. But didn't get far.  
  
"Hey Keya!" A voice from behind him said.  
  
Ramsey turned around to see a group of punks with vicious looks in their eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute I know all of you." Ramsey said. "I beat all of you in the tournament today."  
  
"That Championship should be mine!" One of them said.  
  
"You're the guy I beat in the finals, your Curenga." Ramsey said.  
  
"That's right I'm Curenga, the two time National Champion!" He said.  
  
"And I'm supposed to care." Ramsey said.  
  
"You stole my spot in the National Championships this year." Curenga said. "That should be me going to that tournament instead of you! My plan was perfect!"  
  
"What plan?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Joshua here is the second best duelist in my gang." Curenga began. "He was supposed to beat you and then thrown the match against me!"  
  
"Yeah, and I would have beat you, Joshua said, I just didn't have any good cards in my hand."  
  
"So let me get this straight." Ramsey said. "You were just gonna throw the match against Curenga?"  
  
"That's how he got to the Nationals." Joshua said.  
  
"On both occasions, might I add." Curenga said.  
  
"So, if he's the best Duelist next to you in your gang, then why didn't you just play through without throwing the match?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Insurance." Curenga said. "Now back to business, now there's only one way I can enter that tournament and that's if the Regional Champion is physically unable to be there."  
  
"Oh really." Ramsey said. "Well than by all means, try me."  
  
Curenga and his friends charged Ramsey but before Ramsey clashed with the wall of thugs, he was snapped out of his flashback by not one but three men in suits.  
  
"What do you want?" Ramsey asked as he got up.  
  
"We want your answer about the tournament on Millennium Island." One of them said.  
  
"You said I could get back to you." Ramsey said.  
  
"Well the man we represent has gotten a bit impatient and has moved the tournament to next week."  
  
"Well, in that case, me and my Black Paladin will rock that island." Ramsey said.  
  
"Good to hear, the details of the tournament will be notified to you when you arrive on the island. Here's map of directions to the island, we'll see you there."  
  
"Thanks." Ramsey said as he took the paper. "Now if you will excuse me gentlemen I have something to research."  
  
Ramsey walked toward his house with the sunset watching him from behind.  
  
"Finally." Ramsey thought. "Now I know nothing else can make this day any stupider." 


	3. Searching the Mainframe

Chapter 3: Searching The Mainframe  
  
Ramsey walked through the front door to see his parents at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah Ramsey." Ramsey's dad said. "You're just in time for dinner."  
  
"Ok, I'm just gonna make a pit stop by my room real quick." Ramsey said as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Ramsey walked into his room and started up his computer. He got his golden staff out of the closet and set his deck on the table and his backpack on the floor. He sat on his bed and stared at his golden staff. He knew something familiar about the staff but couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Ramsey, dinners ready." Ramsey's mom said.  
  
Ramsey went downstairs with the staff in his hand and leaned it on the kitchen wall.  
  
"Ramsey, are you ever going to stop trying to figure out what that is?" Ramsey's mom asked.  
  
"Hey." Ramsey's dad began. "I've seen something like this before."  
  
"Oh yeah." Ramsey said.  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be an ancient Egyptian artifact or something." Ramsey's dad replied.  
  
"Ancient Egyptian?" Ramey thought.  
  
He set the staff down and told his parents about his day. He said that Jacob Champion confronted him again and he beat him in a duel just so Jacob would leave him alone. Then he and Michael beat Jacobs's friends for the same reason.  
  
Ramsey finished his dinner and went off to his room with the golden staff in his hand. He sat at his computer and began searching the web for something that could link anything to the staff.  
  
"Lets see, how about, Golden Staff." Ramsey said as he typed it in.  
  
Searching.No results found.  
  
"Damn. How about, Decorative objects."  
  
Searching.No results found.  
  
"Confound it! Ok Ramsey think." Ramsey said to himself.  
  
"Study of Egyptian Artifacts."  
  
Searching.Results found.  
  
Ramsey looked at one of the links. It had an icon similar to the weird eye on the staff so he clicked the link.  
  
"Welcome to the Illusion Industries mainframe." The page read as it came up. "Insert password."  
  
"Illusion Industries? They study these things. Lets see who's their president?" Ramsey thought. "Ah, I remember now, Milell Sennen." Ramsey typed Milell Sennen as the password.  
  
"Logging in.Welcome Milell."  
  
"Figures, the passwords always the name of the president." Ramsey thought.  
  
He looked around the page to see if he could spot something on artifacts and there in the middle left column was the link to The Centennial Items study. Ramsey clicked the link. He looked through the page to see images of the Centennial Items. All the way at the bottom was the Centennial Staff.  
  
"Hey! There it is!" Ramsey said as he clicked the link to the research on the Centennial Staff.  
  
A whole page came up on the Centennial Staff and what Sennen was researching it for.  
  
The page read: In my past studies I've found the Centennial Staff to be the most powerful of the seven, but this is yet to be proven. My Centennial Sword is the most powerful Centennial Item I've been able to study and it has an amazing side affect to its wielder and the person it strikes.  
  
In my past studies of the Centennial Staff I have found that it is part of a key. A key that can only be made when the seven Centennial Items are placed on the same lock and the most powerful of the seven goes into the middle and turns the key and opens the door. What is behind this door I am yet to discover.  
  
In the past my attempts to get all seven Centennial Items have been thwarted by a man named Richard Vaughn. For some reason Vaughn has stopped all of my plans to gather the items and it has come to my attention that he has in his possession, the Centennial Shield. If this continues Vaughn will be dealt with.  
  
The three other Centennial Items I have been able to study however. There is the Centennial Tiara, which has a mysterious ability to see in to the past as well as hundreds of years into the future. The Centennial Crown may find anyone it wishes. And the Centennial Sphere I am yet to figure out but I'm going to.  
  
"Whoa this guy seems a bit hell bent on getting this." Ramsey thought.  
  
Ramsey hit the back button and looked at the home page of Sennen's mainframe. He saw a link called "The Millennium Tournament" on the page so he clicked it.  
  
"Hey, this is that tournament I'm going to next week." Ramsey thought as he looked at the page some more.  
  
Ramsey scrolled down the page and saw some details about the tournament. Its held on an island, which Ramsey already knew. There are nine separate parts on the island. Eight of these areas are closed off from one another and the final area is in the center.  
  
All duelists have one goal, to be the last duelist standing in his or her area and make it with seven others to Millennium Mountain to have the finals of the tournament.  
  
"That's all that it says? Oh well I'd better catch some shut eye for tomorrow." Ramsey said as he shut his computer down and went to sleep.  
  
Guardston: 2 days later.  
  
Ramsey and his dad had just finished putting the last box of stuff in their new house when Ramsey decided to take a walk. Ramsey made it to Guardston Park where he decided to take a breather. He sat down and stared of into space.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Curenga and his friends darted at Ramsey with their fists balled. Ramsey decided to take a chance and run off.  
  
"Ha, he's afraid of us boys. Look at him run like a scared little puppy." Curenga said as he and his friends began to catch up.  
  
But Ramsey wasn't running away he was simply looking for a good sturdy tree. When he found it Curenga and his friends had Ramsey in punching range but were too busy with trying to catch him. Ramsey jamp onto the tree and sprung off in the direction of Curenga and his friends.  
  
His black trench coat fluttered in the wind as Joshua came face to face with Ramsey's size ten and a half. Ramsey darted off again with Curenga and his friends in hot pursuit as Joshua lay on his side holding his face.  
  
Ramsey made a stop with his shoes skidding on the pavement and darted toward another one of Curenga's friends. A thunderous smack echoed through the park as Ramsey collided with Curenga's friend and darted off again.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Ramsey was awoken by the sound of two children arguing about something stupid. Ramsey got up and started to walk off again when a voice called him from behind.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Regional Champion."  
  
Ramsey could recognize that voice anywhere. "Hello Curenga."  
  
"I thought we ran you out of town after the beating we gave you." Curenga said with his arms crossed.  
  
"You know Curenga I thought it was the other way around." Ramsey said.  
  
"You must have hit that tree too hard." Curenga said.  
  
"So what do you want? Do you want to try to kick my ass again?" Ramsey said.  
  
"Well no actually. I kind of wanted to test my new deck out on you." Curenga said. "Word is it is that your going to be at the Millennium Tournament and I just thought I'd see if your deck changed at all."  
  
"You want to duel huh?" Ramsey said. "Your on. But I don't see to have my deck or my disk right now."  
  
"So how about we just meet here at noon." Curenga said.  
  
"Fine. Noon it is." Ramsey said as he took off for his house.  
  
Ramsey returned to the park at noon to see not only Curenga but also his entire gang of friends there with him.  
  
"Hey Joshua, hows the face?" Ramsey said.  
  
"Are we going to duel or not Keya?" Curenga said impatiently.  
  
"Lets get this show on the road." Ramsey said.  
  
Curenga- 4000 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"I'll go first, and I play Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and set one M/T face down." Curenga said as he placed his two cards on the field.  
  
"I play the Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your magic or trap card or whatever it is and attack your Celtic Guardian with Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000)"  
  
Curenga- 3700 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"You got away from my trap card, but you wont get away from what I have planned for you. As a matter of fact, I just have to draw two more cards to seal your fate." Curenga said as he began to laugh. 


	4. The Millennium Tournament Begins

Chapter 4: Ramsey's defeat. Millennium Tournament begins.  
  
"Curenga, Ramsey began, the only good card I recall you having in your deck is a Buster Blader now make your move."  
  
"Fine. I play The Giant Solider of Stone in defense mode." Curenga said as the monstrous rock warrior materialized on Curenga's side of the field.  
  
"Another weak move from the mighty Curenga." Ramsey said. "I play not one but two Black Magic Curtains to special summon two of my Dark Magicians to the field."  
  
The two Dark Magicians were summoned on opposite sides of Ramsey's field. From Curenga's point of view it seemed as if one of the Dark Magicians were staring down his stone solider.  
  
"It's a special summon, and like every special summon you can't attack with your Magicians until your next turn and with my Swords of Revealing Light they won't get the chance to attack for another three. Then I set a M/T face down and end my turn." Curenga said as the white swords trapped the Dark Magicians and Neo the Magic Swordsman into place.  
  
"My Dark Magicians may be trapped but The Magician of Black Chaos isn't! Now Magician of Black Chaos, attack the Giant Solider of Stone." Ramsey said as he played the Black Magic Ritual and discarded a level 8 monsters from his hand.  
  
"Not so fast Keya." Curenga began. "You activated Blind Destruction!"  
  
A piece of dice materialized on the field and rolled.  
  
"The Dice will roll and all monsters that have are the same number as the roll of the die are destroyed. If it is a 6 all monsters level six or higher are destroyed." Curenga said.  
  
The dice rolled and rolled and came to a stop on the number four.  
  
"Too bad, only Neo was destroyed." Ramsey said.  
  
"I switch my stone solider to attack mode and play this card face down." Curenga said. "Oh and by the way, the last card I drew just brung you one step closer to defeat."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well your just gonna have to tell that to my Black Paladin!" Ramsey said. "I play Polymersation to fuse the Dark Magician and Buster Blader I have in my hand to summon my best monster and attack your Stone Solider with him. Then I attack your face down card with my Magician of Black Chaos!"  
  
Curenga- 2100 Ramsey- 4000  
  
"Face it Curenga, nothing in your hand can defeat me now. On my next turn all my Magicians are free to attack and I will wipe out your life points. There was no way you could beat me at the Regionals and you can't beat my now."  
  
Curenga drew his card and smiled. "You know Ramsey you may be right. I couldn't beat you at the Regionals, I admit that and maybe I can't beat you now."  
  
"What is he up to?" Ramsey thought.  
  
"Yeah Curenga, do it. Send that punk to his knees with it." Joshua said from behind.  
  
"Maybe I can't beat you." Curenga said. "But The Unstoppable Exodia begs to differ!"  
  
"WHAT! EXODIA!" Ramsey yelled in shock as Exodia crept from his seal.  
  
"That's right Exodia." Curenga said.  
  
"But I thought all the Exodia cards were destroyed." Ramsey said.  
  
"Not exactly, there are still two sets of Exodia in the entire world and I happen to have one of them." Curenga said "Now Exodia, Obliterate!"  
  
Exodia reared back its arms and let out its devastating orange blast. Ramsey looked on as he saw Exodia take all of his Magicians out one by one.  
  
Curenga- 2100 Ramsey- 0000  
  
"You know you put up a way bigger fight the last time we dueled. You wiped out all of my Life Points within three turns." Curenga said. "And after your little defeat here just now I think you've lost your spark in your dueling skills."  
  
"No Curenga. That spark still lives. Even if you just gave me my first defeat in two years you still haven't broken me. And when we get to that tournament, I swear on my deck that I will knock you off the island."  
  
Ramsey put his Dueling Disk back in his backpack and headed off for his house.  
  
Ramsey's house: Three days later.  
  
Ramsey prepared for his trip to Millennium Island. He stuck a few new cards in his deck and got rid of some others. Of course his Black Paladin remained in his deck (Or Fusion Deck, whatever). He packed his Dueling Disk and his staff. The staff was too big for his backpack so he just decided to carry it by hand.  
  
Ramsey said farewell to his parents and started off for the airport. He was halfway down his street when a car with its stereo full blast pulled up next to Ramsey. The tinted window rolled down to reveal Michael.  
  
"Sunter?" Ramsey said. "Where did you get the new ride?"  
  
"Got it from my dad for my birthday." Michael replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was gonna give this to you at the tournament but I guess I'll give it to you now." Ramsey said as he handed over a card. "Consider that your birthday present. You always said you wanted three but could never get your hands on another one."  
  
"Gravekeeper's Servant." Michael said. "Thanks. Well do you think I just pulled up to the sidewalk to talk to you, get in the damn car."  
  
"You got it." Ramsey said as he got in the car.  
  
They drove about halfway to the airport when Michael handed Ramsey something rapped in cloth.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Me and my dad went for a hike up the mountain a couple of days ago and I almost tripped over that little sucker." Michael replied.  
  
"It's a Bracelet." Ramsey said.  
  
"Yeah and its got the same little eye thing on it as your staff." Michael said.  
  
"You know, I was snooping around the Internet the day before I moved right." Ramsey began.  
  
"Dude you need to stop doing that or your gonna get in trouble like the last time." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I wandered on over to the Illusion Industries mainframe right." Ramsey continued.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well it turns out that the president of that company is conducting some major research on these things. This little bracelet is supposedly called the Centennial Bracelet and this staff is called the Centennial Staff."  
  
"Oh yeah." Michael said. "Isn't Illusion Industries putting on this tournament we're going to?"  
  
"Yep. And apparently the way they will do the Elimination Round is last duelist standing." Ramsey said.  
  
"Dude that's gonna take a while. I heard there is going to be a least one thousand duelists there and they are going to narrow it down to eight? This is gonna be a long tournament." Michael replied.  
  
They continued the drive to the airport talking about the tournament and such. Upon arrival to the airport, it was packed. You couldn't even get through the front door without getting shoved once or twice.  
  
There were so many people going to this tournament that they had to have three planes just to get all the duelists there.  
  
Millennium Island: 7 hours later.  
  
Ramsey and Michael had just got off one of the most annoying flights they had ever had in their entire lives. Kids, so many kids. Screaming and yelling, it was enough to make your head explode.  
  
They got off the plane and were separated among the duelists into four single file lines.  
  
At the head of the line the duelists checked in and were given some new equipment. Like a new dueling bracelet.  
  
About an hour past before all the duelists were finished checking in and such. Ramsey and Michael met up at the center of the Island, Millennium Mountain. The mountain was huge. It had doorway-sized holes all around it. And the only thing that you had to see with was a torch. A man approached a huge podium at the base of the mountain.  
  
"Welcome all duelists!" The man yelled. "I am Milell Sennen, your host for the next two weeks. Now let me lay down the ground rules of this tournament. 1, you are permitted four duels per day. That's just so we can make the two-week deadline. 2, it is last duelist standing. No Starchips, no Locator Cards, heck, no Locator Chips. 3, the last eight duelists standing will meet back here on the last day of the elimination round. I.e., two weeks from now. If you are not here before the deadline you will be replaced. And finally, Area six and Millennium Mountain are off limits to all duelists. If you are caught on those grounds under any circumstances you will be disqualified. With all that said. Let the first annual Millennium Tournament begin!"  
  
The somewhat, two thousand duelists scattered around the island to seek out their first duel of the day, while Ramsey and Michael took it slow and waited for someone to come to them. 


	5. The Dragons of Super Arc

Chapter 5: The Dragons of Super Arc  
  
Ramsey and Michael continued to wander through Area 3, which was an area with a crap load of hills. The continued over one of the hills to see the three head of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, someone was obviously dueling.  
  
"Now Ultimate Dragon, attack his Slate Warrior and knock out his life points!" The duelist said in a ruthless manner as the dragon reared its three heads back and delivered the famous Neutron Blast to the helpless Slate Warrior.  
  
"Aww man!" The duelist said. "I almost had you too. If it wasn't for that stupid End of Darkness card that you kept pulling I would have won this!"  
  
"What do you mean you almost had me!?" The winning duelist said. "You barely even scratched my Life Points! Now take your Beatdown deck and get out of here so I can continue to knock duelists like you off the Island."  
  
"Sounds like that guy doesn't like Beatdowns." Michael said. "Let's see if he likes facing a Discard deck."  
  
Michael and Ramsey went down the hill to catch the duelist before he left.  
  
"Hey you!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Yes?" The duelist said as he stopped and turned around.  
  
"How about a duel." Michael asked.  
  
"Ok. Sounds good to me." The duelist replied. "Oh, by the way. I'd rather you not call me by my real name so just call me Super Arc."  
  
Super Arc- 8000 Michael- 8000  
  
"Ok then, I'm first I guess." Super Arc said. "And I'll start with the Field Card Heaven. Next I will play Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in attack mode, set one M/T face down and end my turn."  
  
"I play Gravekeeper's Servant. Now every time you attack you must discard one card from the top of your deck. Next I will set one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"Oooh." Super Arc said. "A discard deck, finally something new. All I've seen all day is Beatdown, Beatdown, Beatdown. Nothing else."  
  
"I take it you don't like Beatdowns." Michael said.  
  
"Nope." Super Arc replied. "So it's my turn is it? I'll summon Ancient Elf (1450/1200) in attack mode to attack your face down card."  
  
"You destroyed Needle Worm." Michael said. "So that with Gravekeeper's Servant totals six cards of the top of your deck."  
  
"No matter." Super Arc said. "But 2300 of your Life Points are gone courtesy of Dunames Dark Witch."  
  
Super Arc- 8000 Michael- 5700  
  
"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) and set a M/T card face down. My turns over."  
  
"Heh." Super Arc said as he drew his card. "You know my deck is designed to destroy Dark Attribute monsters. But with all the Earth Attribute monsters in your Discard Deck, I have to find an alternate way to level your monsters."  
  
"I guess that puts you in a bind." Michael said.  
  
"Not quite." Super Arc said. "Let me show you. I play Scroll of Bewitchment."  
  
"What does that do?" Michael asked.  
  
"It's the Attribute version of DNA Surgery. In the form of an Equipment Magic Card." Super Arc answered.  
  
"Go on." Michael said.  
  
"It allows me to change the Attribute of one of your monsters. In this case your Magnet Warrior." Super Arc continued. "So I will change it to the Attribute of Dark, allowing me to play this magic card, End of Darkness. It lowers your Magnet Warrior's attack power to 0 for this turn."  
  
"Ok." Michael said.  
  
"And now I tribute Dunames Dark Witch and Ancient Elf for my favorite monster, The Angel Knight (3500/3200). Sure I lose the top card off of my deck but I deal you 4000 points of damage in the process."  
  
Super Arc- 8000 Michael- 1700  
  
"Whoa." Michael thought. "This guy is tough. How am I supposed to take out his Angel Knight? On my next turn it doesn't matter what I lay down he will still wipe out my Life Points. This entire duel all depends on the next card that I draw."  
  
Michael reached over to his disk and grabbed the top card of his deck. He looked at the card and his eyes went wide open in complete shock, it was the card that he needed.  
  
"I play Dark Hole." Michael said as a giant black vortex swallowed the Angel Knight whole. "Then I set one monster and end my turn."  
  
"Heh, I will just bring my Angel Knight back with Monster Reborn."  
  
"Not so fast Super Arc." Michael said. "Have forgotten about my face down M/T card."  
  
"What card?" Super Arc asked.  
  
"Call of the Dark! It destroys all monsters revived by Monster Reborn and also prevents it from being played." Michael answered.  
  
"So what, I have an alternate way to destroy you." Super Arc said. I play Polymersation and fuse all the Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) and because of my field card Heaven his attack power boosts to 5000! Now Ultimate Dragon attack the face down card!"  
  
"Reveal my Morphing Jar, discard your hand and get a new one." Michael said. "And its my turn now, right. So I will play Change of Heart and take your Ultimate Dragon and attack you with it. Next I will set another monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Super Arc- 3000 Michael- 1700  
  
"Huh." Super Arc said and paused for a minute. "I can't do anything with my present hand so I will attack your face down card with my Ultimate Dragon."  
  
"You destroyed the second of my Needle Worms." Michael said. "So that is another six cards total to your graveyard."  
  
"Fine." Super Arc said. "Your turn."  
  
"Ok. I set one monster and end my turn." Michael said.  
  
"I'm going to end this now." Super Arc said as he drew his card. "I play my own Change of Heart and take your face down monster. Next I will tribute it for Gyakutenno Megami (1800/2000)."  
  
"Oh crap." Michael thought.  
  
"Now Ultimate Dragon att." Super Arc was interrupted and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon stopped right in the middle of rearing its head back for the final blow.  
  
"Hold it right there!" A man said from behind Super Arc.  
  
"What do you want!?" Super Arc said.  
  
"I'm the guy you just beat ten minutes ago." The man said.  
  
"Oh the dork with the Beatdown." Super Arc said.  
  
"Yeah well you know what you may have beat me but I'm taking you off the Island with me!" The man said.  
  
"Might I ask how?" Super Arc asked.  
  
"Well I can't beat you in a duel so I will just get you disqualified." The man said as he ran up to Super Arc and grabbed the remainder of his deck.  
  
"Hey that's my deck ***hole!" Super Arc said as he shut his duel disk off and began to chase the thief.  
  
"We'll have to continue this some other time!" Super Arc said to Michael as he continued to chase the thief.  
  
As Super Arc ran off Ramsey looked at his half open backpack and saw a golden object simmering in the light.  
  
"You know who that was?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"No, who?" Michael asked him back.  
  
"That was Craig." Ramsey answered.  
  
"Jacob Champion's friend Craig?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yep." Ramsey replied. "That means Champion is on the Island."  
  
The two walked off and began to chat about that last duel as a camera watched on.  
  
"Aww." Sennen said. "Its over al ready! Man that was pretty explosive."  
  
"Should I notify the Elimination Collectors sir?" The guard said. "So we can get rid of that little thief and Super Arc."  
  
"Why Super Arc." Milell asked.  
  
"He turned off his disk in the middle of a duel." The guard said. "He's disqualified."  
  
"Someone came up to him and stole the remainder of his deck." Milell replied. "He shouldn't be disqualified. Besides he has something that I want."  
  
"I see." The guard said. "Well what do we do about Keya and Sunter?"  
  
"Lets have a little fun." Milell said. "Let's send Mr. Sortras after them. And give him a regular dueling disk. I don't want him getting thrown off the Island either."  
  
"Yes Sir." The Guard said.  
  
Area 1, the Forest Area: Day 2  
  
Cameras were everywhere. Watching every duel that started and every duel that ended. On the other side of the camera, a bored Milell Sennen watched on as he checked his elimination chart.  
  
"Whoa!" Milell yelled. "That many duelists already! We started with 10,000 and already we're down to 5,000! Get me the intercom thingamajiger."  
  
"Yes Sir." The Guard said as he handed Milell the Intercom.  
  
"Attention Duelists." Milell said as he caught everyone's attention. "Because of the recent drop in our participants I'm limiting each duelist to two duels per day and I am shortening the deadline to day seven of the tournament. This is all effective immediately thank you for your time."  
  
"Well done Sir." The Guard said.  
  
"Quiet you!" Milell yelled back. "Now. Let's check on Mr. Sotras right now, see where he is."  
  
"Uhhh, He is currently in Area 1 sir the forest area." The Guard answered. "And Keya and Sunter are in Area 1 as well."  
  
"Good." Milell said. "Now maybe we will show Mr. Keya exactly what it means to have a Centennial Item."  
  
"SIR!" Another Guard yelled as he ran into the room.  
  
"What is it?" Milell asked.  
  
"Dimone Sotras has been stopped in his tracks by another duelist. And your not going to like who it is." The Guard answered.  
  
"Bring up camera twelve." Milell said as the screen lit up and his eyes opened wide up. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?"  
  
"He came on the plane and was in disguise." The Guard answered. "He hasn't made himself know present until just now."  
  
"Err. Have Sotras deal with him." Milell said and began to think as he looked at the figure on the camera. "Dammit Vaughn. You're always screwing everything up."  
  
Back in the forest area Richard Vaughn was staring down Dimone Sotras and Sotras was staring back.  
  
"I have orders from Master Milell to defeat you and move on to Keya and Sunter." Dimone said with his what appeared to be robotic voice.  
  
"Your just Milell's mind slave." Vaughn said. "Nothing more. And as long as you are under Milell's control, you do not deserve my mercy!" 


	6. Dimone's Dragon of Momonga VS Vaughn's H...

There may be a couple of errors in this one, but nobody is perfect.  
  
Chapter 6: Dimone's Dragon of Momonga V.S. Vaughn's Holiest of Creatures  
  
"Your nothing but a mere second rate duelist." Dimone said. "I don't even know why master Milell even has me bother to waste my time with you."  
  
"Don't call me second rate." Vaughn replied. "You're the one who is second rate when you are under the control of a madman who just wants the Centennial Items for power. He kills for sport and he'll do the same to you if your not careful."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Dimone said. "He's the one who wants to use the Centennial Items for the entire world of dueling. Not himself."  
  
"Ha. You don't even know the word stupid." Vaughn said. "You dropped your guard around Milell Sennen and he struck you with the Centennial Sword. He only keeps you around because you know the whereabouts of the Centennial Crown. However in the state you are now you only know the objective at hand. And if I'm not correct your objective is to duel me, defeat me, take my Centennial Shield as your prize, and move on to Ramsey and Michael so you can take their Centennial Items as well."  
  
"You are correct." Dimone answered. "Now if you please, I'd like to get this over with."  
  
"Then by all means, you first." Vaughn said.  
  
Dimone- 8000 Vaughn- 8000  
  
"I play one monster face down and end my turn." Dimone said.  
  
"Hmm. Ok my turn and I play Luminous Spark, summon Dunames Dark Witch, set a M/T card face down and end my turn."  
  
"I will set another monster face down and end my turn." Dimone said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"He's stalling for something." Vaughn thought. "But what?"  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to make your move before I fall asleep?" Dimone said in an intimidating voice.  
  
"Fine, fine. I play Fire Princess (1300/1500) and Dian Keto the Cure Master. Next I will attack one of your face down cards with Dunames Dark Witch." Vaughn said as the Dunames Dark Witch attacked the farthest card on the left. "What? A Giant Solider of Stone. That's it?"  
  
Dimone- 7500 Vaughn- 9000  
  
"Yes, puzzling isn't it?" Dimone said. "Well it's about to get bad for you Vaughn. I play Polymersation fusing the Tyrant Dragon in my hand with the Nimble Momonga that I have on the field to create Tyrant Momonga (3200/2750) and next I play the magic card Slackers, forcing every monster that you have on the field to attack on you battle phase or be destroyed immediately."  
  
"Huh." Vaughn said as he looked at the monstrous dragon that stood before him. "I have nothing to do but lay this M/T face down."  
  
"Then your Fire Princess and Dunames Dark Witch are destroyed." Dimone said as the Dunames Dark Witch and the Fire Princess fazed out of view. "I guess it's my turn now. And I will have Tyrant Momonga attack your life points directly!"  
  
"Activate Negate Attack, skipping you along to your second main phase." Vaughn said.  
  
"Go ahead and make you next turn then, it doesn't make a difference any how." Dimone said as he crossed his arms again.  
  
"I will play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two. Next I will play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Slackers card. And finally play Monster Reborn and special summon my Holy Savior (2600/3500) in defense position and end my turn."  
  
"Err. You may have gotten by my Slackers card Vaughn but you still made a fatal mistake in that last turn of yours. You put your Holy Savior a light monster in defense position and because of your Light of Intervention it loses 400 defense power." Dimone said and began to laugh while Vaughn just stood there with a calm face. "So Tyrant Momonga how about you attack Vaughn's Holy Savior!"  
  
"Activate yet another Negate Attack, again skipping you along to your main phase." Vaughn said. "And I take it you have nothing left to do so I will summon Fire Princess in attack position. Next I will use Holy Savior's effect and discard one card from my hand to increase my life points by 1000. Also activating Fire Princess' effect dealing you 500 points of Direct Damage. Finally I will move my Holy Savior to Attack mode and equip it with an Axe of Despair. Now Holy Savior, attack Tyrant Momonga!  
  
Dimone- 6600 Vaughn- 10000  
  
Dimone then began to laugh hysterically at Vaughn. Vaughn had a puzzled face about this because he couldn't see what was so funny.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"You have no Idea what you just did, do you." Dimone said as he continued to laugh.  
  
"No, what?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"You activated Tyrant Momonga's effect which allows me to summon all the Nimble Momonga and Tyrant Dragon cards in my hand or deck, and for each one I summon I take 1000 of your Life Points and add them to mine." Dimone began. "Now I will use the last two Polymersations that I have to create two more Tyrant Momongas. Finally I will use Rush Recklessly on one of my Tyrant Momongas and attack your Holy Savior."  
  
Dimone- 10600 Vaughn- 5900  
  
"Aww man." Vaughn thought. "Now that he's taken out my Holy Savior, I've got nothing in my deck that can stop him." Vaughn then drew his card and to his complete amazement the card he had just drawn could be the very card that could give him an edge in the duel. "I set one monster face down, two M/T card face down and equip Fire Princess with three Horn of Lights, raising her defense power to 3900."  
  
"Your staling Vaughn, you know I have this duel won. That's why your just putting of a defense." Dimone said. "All I will do on this turn is attack your face down monster with Tyrant Momonga."  
  
"That face down card is Magician of Faith, and with Magician of Faith's effect I will take one Magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Vaughn said. "And you activated Solemn Wishes giving me the ability to increase my life points by 500 each time I draw a card. Now I will set another monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"Staling again Vaughn." Dimone started. "Once again I will attack your face down card, but this time with Spear Dragon (1900/0)."  
  
"You activated my last Negate Attack." Vaughn said.  
  
"I have nothing else to do." Dimone said.  
  
"I draw and gain 500 life points and you lose 500 because of my Fire Princess." Vaughn began. "Next I will set one monster face down and a M/T face down to end my turn."  
  
Dimone- 10100 Vaughn- 6400  
  
"Now I will attack your face down card on the left with Tyrant Momonga!" Dimone said.  
  
"You activated Mirror Force!" Vaughn said.  
  
"No!" Dimone yelled as his side of the field was emptied. "I have nothing else to do."  
  
"I draw gain another 500 life points and you lose 500 from Fire Princess." Vaughn started. "Now I will play my own Polymersation and fuse the Marie the Fallen One that I have on the field and the Forgiving Maiden in my hand to create St. Joan (2800/2000). Next I will flip over my final Fire Princess and put all my monsters in attack position and attack you directly with all of them."  
  
Dimone- 4200 Vaughn- 6900  
  
"All I can do is attack one of your Fire Princess' with the Kumori Dragon (1500/1200)." Dimone said.  
  
Dimone- 4200 Vaughn- 6700  
  
"Then I guess this duel is mine. I draw gain another 500 life points, you lose another 500. Since Marie the Fallen One is in my graveyard I gain another 200 life points and you lose another 500. And finally I will attack you with St. Joan to give me the Victory."  
  
Dimone- 0000 Vaughn- 7400  
  
"Oh well." Dimone said. "Do you really think that just because you beat me that's going to stop me from getting to Keya and Sunter?"  
  
"No I didn't think you would just quit when you lost. That's why I will just have to stop you by force!" Vaughn said as he jumped into the tall trees.  
  
"Where are you!?" Dimone yelled.  
  
"Up here." Vaughn said.  
  
Dimone looked directly above him and saw Vaughn coming down at an alarming rate. When Dimone came into Vaughn's striking range he drew his Centennial Shield and bashed Dimone on the head.  
  
Vaughn looked at a surveillance camera knew that Milell was watching on the other side. Vaughn smiled and walked out of the camera's sight but instead of leaving, Vaughn came back and began to make faces at the camera.  
  
"Dammit!" Milell shouted as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Umm sir?" The Guard said. "Ramsey and Michael have moved to Area 4."  
  
"Send Tragic after them." Milell said. "And this time I want Vaughn out of the way. Send some Guards down there to keep him busy."  
  
"Do you want to give Tragic the new deck you constructed?" The Guard asked. "If you give him that deck he is sure to win."  
  
"Yes, yes lets do that." Milell said. "And your positively sure that if his life points hit zero than that deck will immediately teleport back here."  
  
"Yes sir." The Guard said. "We has tested that device several times and so far it hasn't failed."  
  
"Good. Good." Milell said. "We'll see just how Ramsey can get around the card that I created especially for him."  
  
"We have just released Tragic sir." The Guard said.  
  
"Great." Milell said as he looked at the monitor. "Have all the fun you want Vaughn. You won't stop me this time. Because this time I have the power of the Egyptian Gods on my side."  
  
Milell began to laugh hysterically as he looked at Vaughn on the monitor. 


	7. The Release of the Ultimate God

Chapter 7: The Release of the Ultimate God  
  
Area 4, the Caves Area: Day 3 of 7  
  
Ramsey and Michael had set up camp on a large ledge on Cave Mountain, which was full of tunnels and lit with torches. The caves went to the top of the mountain as well as far below ground. Ramsey and Michael were sitting by the fire cooking up some breakfast when a man in a hooded cloak approached them from one of the cave entrances.  
  
"You are Ramsey Keya and Michael Sunter aren't you?" The man said.  
  
"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Michael asked.  
  
"Then we will duel, all three of us at the same time." The man said.  
  
"Ok. If that's the way you want it." Ramsey said.  
  
"How about a wager?" The man said.  
  
"What kind of wager?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"If you win, I will give you each one of the most powerful cards in my deck, and if I win I will take those golden objects you have. The what do you call them, Centennial Items?" The man said.  
  
"Sounds fair, I guess. The odds are stacked against you because it's two against one." Michael said.  
  
"Then it's settled. Meet me at the top ledge of the mountain." The man said as he went back toward the caves.  
  
The Top of Cave Mountain: 2 hours later  
  
"So we're here. Now what?" Ramsey said.  
  
"Now we duel. And you two are not dueling any normal duelist, your dueling Tragic." He said.  
  
"Tragic? Tragic the six time Continental Champion Tragic?" Michael asked.  
  
"Exactly. Now we will begin and with my deck combined with the power of the seven cards Milell Sennen gave me you don't stand a chance." Tragic said as he removed his hood to reveal his non-decorative mask.  
  
Ramsey- 8000 Tragic-8000 Michael- 8000  
  
"We'll see about that." Ramsey said as he drew his hand. "I play Fusion Sage, moving a Polymersation to my hand. Now I will summon Maha Valio (1550/1400) and end my turn."  
  
"I'll just set two M/T cards face down and set one monster face down as well." Tragic said calmly.  
  
"I will set one monster face down and play Gravekeeper's Servant. Your turn again Tragic." Michael said.  
  
"I will not do anything this turn, I will just draw a card." Tragic said.  
  
"I will play Dark Magic Ritual tribute Maha and a monster from my hand and summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) to attack your face down card." Ramsey yelled.  
  
"Activate Magical Cylinders, sending your attack right back at you." Tragic yelled back.  
  
Ramsey- 5200 Tragic- 8000 Michael- 8000  
  
"My turn is over then." Ramsey said.  
  
"Well I guess it is time you two got a taste of my power. I will play two of the Magic Cards that Milell Sennen gave me, the first one being Infinite Summon. With this card I can summon as many monsters I want until my field is full. Next I will play Tributeless, allowing me to summon any monster without tribute no matter what level it is." Tragic explained. "And to finish off my turn I will set one more monster face down."  
  
"Whoa." Ramsey thought. "With that Tributeless card he can summon any monster he wants, and with that Infinite Summon card he can summon any number of monsters until his field is full."  
  
"My turn and I will set one card face down and end my turn." Michael said as he set his monster.  
  
"My turn, and I will use the magic of my Tributeless card to summon my Summoned Skull (2500/1200), and with the power of the Dark Energy card he will gain 400 more attack points making him the strongest monster on the field." Tragic said. "Now Summoned Skull, use Thunderbolt attack on Ramsey's Magician."  
  
The massive skeletal warrior lifted its mighty arms and a strike of thunder came down from the sky. Ramsey could only watch as the Summoned Skull threw down its arms and sent the thunderbolt towards his monster. Ramsey- 5100 Tragic- 8000 Michael- 8000  
  
"That was just a mere taste of what will happen throughout this duel. On my next turn I will show you the first third of my puzzle. All three pieces are parts of an enormous power and when I get all three you will see what I mean." Tragic said as his eyes glared in the sunlight.  
  
"Lets try to focus on the here and now." Ramsey said as he drew his card. "I play Polymersation and fuse the Dark Magician and Buster Blader I have in my hand to create Black Paladin (2900/2400) I will end my turn."  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat this guy." Tragic said. "I take advantage of my Tributeless card to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000)."  
  
A huge dark blue monster came up from the ground leaving Ramsey and Michael in shock.  
  
"What the Hell!" Ramsey yelled. "How do you have an Egyptian God Card?"  
  
"Well actually all three, Egyptian God Cards." Tragic said. "And once I get all three of them on the field I will give you the shock of your life. Now Obelisk attacks Black Paladin, with Fist of Fate!"  
  
Ramsey-3000 Tragic- 8000 Michael- 8000  
  
"This can't be happening." Ramsey thought. "He's already got two cards that give him the advantage in the summoning field and now he tells us he has all three Egyptian God Cards. And I've also noticed that he's picking on me and not Michael, he's probably just gonna take me out and finish Michael in one foul swoop."  
  
"I will set another card face down and a M/T face down." Michael said.  
  
Tragic drew his card. "Well what do you know? Yet another piece to my puzzle, I will use the effect of Tributeless on this turn and tribute Summoned Skull for The Winged Dragon of Ra (2900/1000). Obelisk, attack Ramsey directly with Fist of Fate."  
  
"Activate Negate attack." Michael said as Obelisk stopped and returned to Tragic.  
  
"You may have been able to stop me on this turn but even if Keya doesn't put a monster on the field I will still destroy him next turn."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Ramsey said as huge Golden Swords came down from the sky and caged Tragic's monsters. "For the next three turns you can't do jack squat. My turn is over."  
  
"You're only prolonging your defeat Ramsey." Tragic said. "I play Infinite Cards, in preparation for the next guest of honor and end my turn."  
  
"I will set another monster face down and end my turn." Michael said.  
  
"Is that all you are going to do?" Tragic asked. "Well no matter I will just draw a card this turn and once I am free from Ramsey's Swords of Revealing Light I will destroy you both."  
  
"I will summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and end my turn." Ramsey said.  
  
Tragic drew his card. "Ha, ha, ha, ha." He laughed. "The end is here. Keya. Sunter. Your Judgment Day is now! I summon The Saint God Dragon of Osiris (X000/X000) and now I am going to let you guess witch card I play next, go on guess."  
  
Michael thought about it and all of the sudden his Centennial Bracelet lit up and Michael saw a magic card glowing in Tragic's hand. He looked a bit closer and his jaw dropped. "Your going to play, Polymersation."  
  
"What!?" Tragic yelled. "Oh well, lucky guess. I play Polymersation and fuse all three Egyptian God Cards into one unstoppable monster, Osiris the Tormenting Dragon of Ra (X0000/X0000)! And because I have six cards in my hand it gives him 60,000 attack points!"  
  
"Holy Shit!" Ramsey yelled. "That thing is monstrous, there's no way we can win!"  
  
"That's right and on my next turn I will obliterate you Ramsey and then I will take out your little friend. My turn is over." Tragic said as the swords shattered.  
  
Michael stared at the enormous two mouthed, golden winged, blue dragon. At first he looked a bit scared but it all changed when he drew his card. He began to laugh. "Too bad Tragic because there is no next turn for you. This duel ends now."  
  
"How?" Tragic asked.  
  
"First I will play all three of my fusion sages moving three Polymersations to my hand. Next I will play those Polymersations to fuse all the Needle Worms and Morphing Jars on my field and in my hand to create all three of my Needle Jars (1000/1000). And because of their effects you lose your hand and 30 cards from your deck, and if my calculations are correct you now have no deck. You lose."  
  
"Nice play man." Ramsey said. "No. I lost. I can't lose." Tragic said.  
  
Back in the office Milell was getting a bit concerned. "Why isn't the device working? That deck should have immediately transported back here when he lost."  
  
"Well sir the device was only programmed to activate when his life points hit zero, we didn't count on this." The Guard said.  
  
"Guard, come here please." Milell said as the Guard approached him. "If there is one thing that I do not like, it is to be disappointed and you have made me very disappointed."  
  
"I'm sorry master Milell." The Guard said.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough." Milell said as he pulled his Centennial Sword from it's sheath and stabbed the Guard through the chest. "Now if you guys don't what to end up like him you'd better hunt down Tragic and take back the God Cards, all of them."  
  
"Yes sir." The all said as they ran off.  
  
Back at the top of Cave Mountain  
  
"Well you beat me fair and square so as I promised two of the strongest cards in my deck to each of you." Tragic said. "Sadly the God Cards aren't mine to gamble with so those I must keep. So to you Michael I give Infinite Summon and the Summoned Skull. And to you Ramsey, you get Dark Necrofear and Exodia's Sealing Curse. The best of luck to you."  
  
"Whoops I guess I dropped some cards." Ramsey said as he bumped into Tragic on their way into the caves. Ramsey picked up the three cards, didn't even bother to look at them, and put them in his deck. "Well let's see if we can find our way through these caves." 


	8. The Gate is Guarded

Chapter 7: The Gate is Guarded  
  
The Caves: Three days until finals  
  
"We've been going down this corridor for hours." Michael said. "When does it stop?"  
  
"I have no idea." Ramsey answered. "This corridor gets darker the farther we go."  
  
Ramsey and Michael continued on for about ten minutes when Ramsey walked straight into a huge wooden door.  
  
"Ow." Ramsey said rubbing his face. "Help me open this Michael."  
  
Ramsey and Michael opened the door and entered a huge room with an old fashioned Dueling Arena in the center. On the other side of the field were a couple of doors.  
  
"One of those doors must lead outside." Michael said.  
  
"Well let's get out of here." Ramsey said as he and Michael walked a bit forward but stopped when the door behind them shut.  
  
Then a couple of figures jamp out of nowhere in a summersault fashion. One was dressed in orange, the other was dressed in green. They stopped on the ground in a stance and began to speak:  
  
"You have entered sacred grounds, Where only Duelists can be found. Before you pass across this chamber, You must agree to face the danger. So let the contest now begin, Notify your next of kin. You're trapped and all the doors are locked, You face the brothers Paradox! If by some crazy fluke you manage to win, Why then the puzzling new test shall begin. For over my shoulder you see a door, And over my brothers you see one more. The test a choice that you must make, Which of these doors will you take?"  
  
"Oh great dancing old guys." Ramsey said. "What next?"  
  
"We may be getting on in years." Para began.  
  
"But we still pack a punch that will bring you to tears." Dox continued.  
  
"I take it you want to duel." Michael said.  
  
"You are correct." Para said.  
  
"So take off those Dueling Bracelets and join us on the field." Dox said.  
  
The stage lit up and a huge labyrinth field emerged from the ground.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"It is the Labyrinth Field." Dox said. "We the Paradox Brothers are famous for this kind of match."  
  
"Then how come we've never heard of you?" Michael asked.  
  
"You just keep your mind on the duel punk!" Dox yelled. "Oh and just a reminder in Labyrinth rules only one player of a team has to be eliminated to win the duel."  
  
Para- 8000 Michael- 8000 Dox- 8000 Ramsey- 8000  
  
"I think it is obvious that I go first." Para began. "And I will summon Cannon Soldier and have him advance four spaces into the maze. Your move punk."  
  
"Uhhh." Michael thought. "They're probably gonna call me that the entire match." "I'll set a monster and a M/T face down."  
  
"You waste your turn punk." Dox said. "I play Polymersation and fuse Para's Cannon Soldier with my Giga Tech Wolf to create Labyrinth Tank (2400/2400) and have it advance seven spaces. Now I will summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and keep her here at the entrance."  
  
"Looks like their pulling the stops out already." Ramsey thought as he drew his card. "I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and have him advance four spaces."  
  
"Back to me than." Para said. "I will play Monster Reborn to revive my Cannon Solder, and I will summon Shadow Ghoul (1600/1300) and I won't advance at all this turn. Back to you punk."  
  
"Your gonna learn not to call me that." Michael said. "I play the card Wrath of Roulette."  
  
"What does that do?" Dox asked.  
  
"Watch the revolver. It will fire six times, once at each monster on the field." Michael began. "Five times it will click but the on that gets the bullet is destroyed."  
  
The gun pointed at Michael's face down card. (Click) It pointed at Dox's Labyrinth Tank. (Click) It pointed at Dox's Gemini Elf. (BANG!)  
  
"No! My Gemini Elf!" Dox yelled. "You'll pay for that punk!"  
  
"Well now is your opportunity because my turn is over." Michael said.  
  
"I will use my Monster Reborn to revive my Gemini Elf and summon my Giga Tech Wolf (1200/1400). Now I will have Labyrinth Tank advance seven more spaces. Watch out Ramsey because my Labyrinth Tank only has to advance two more times to get to your Vorse Raider."  
  
"Like I told Tragic, lets focus on the here and now. Because my Vorse Raider isn't going in unarmed. I'm giving him a Sword of Dark Destruction raising his attack power by 400. Now I will have him advance four more spaces." Ramsey said.  
  
"Your Vorse Raider still is no match for my Tank. He's still 100 attack points lower." Dox replied.  
  
"Just watch. I set this M/T card face down and end my turn." Ramsey said.  
  
"Ha!" Para said as he looked at the card he drew. "I tribute my Cannon Soldier and Shadow Ghoul to set this monster face down. Your turn punk."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Michael yelled as Para and Dox began to laugh. "Fine I'll show you what a punk can do. I play Gravekeeper's Servant. Now every time you attack you lose one card off the top of your deck. Next I will summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800/700) and have him advance four spaces. My turns over."  
  
"I will have Labyrinth Tank advance seven more spaces. Now I will tribute Gemini Elf and Giga Tech Wolf to set this card face down." Dox said. "You'd better do something fast Keya. My Tank is just four spaces away from you Vorse Raider. My turn is over."  
  
"I will." Ramsey said. "I play yet another Sword of Dark Destruction raising Vorse Raider's attack by 400 more points. Now Vorse Raider, advance four spaces and give that Labyrinth Tank what it has coming to it!"  
  
"NO!!" Dox yelled as the beast charged and slashed the giant machine down the middle with its two red bladed swords.  
  
Para- 8000 Michael- 8000 Dox- 7700 Ramsey- 8000  
  
"Err." Dox said as he grinded his old and probably false teeth. "We'll get you."  
  
"Dox! I've drawn him!" Para yelled to his brother. "Now we only need to get him on the field and these two will be finished!"  
  
"What are you two flappin' your old yaps about?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Para said. "I'll set a monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"Hm." Michael said. "Kycoo advance four more spaces. My turn is over."  
  
"I summon Jirai Gumo (2200/100) and stay put once again." Dox said.  
  
"I summon another Vorse Raider and send him four spaces into the maze and move my other Vorse Raider another four spaces thus ending my turn."  
  
"Yes! I've drawn the final card that will lead you to your down fall!" Para yelled. "I play Change of Heart and take the Vorse Raider that is the farthest into the maze and tribute it and my face down card for Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200). And now I tribute it my face down Suijin and Dox's face down Kazejin to summon the strongest monster you will ever see!"  
  
"Oh great." Ramsey said.  
  
"Gods of thunder, water, and wind. Sanga, Suijin, and Kazejin. Combined they make the ultimate force, the Gate Guardian! (3750/3400)" Para and Dox shouted in unison.  
  
"Look at the attack points on that thing!" Ramsey yelled. "We don't have anything in our decks that can beat that."  
  
"Now to finish off my turn I will send the massive Gate Guardian into the maze eleven spaces and play this M/T card face down." Para said.  
  
"I've got your poison right here idiot brothers!" Michael yelled as he drew and looked at his card. "Raigeki. Anybody that doesn't know what this does, is an utter moron."  
  
The huge lightning bolts went towards all of Para and Dox's monsters but all stopped in their tracks as a huge unusual skeleton emerged in front of them.  
  
"You activated my trap, Anti-Raigeki!" Para yelled. "It destroys all of your monsters in stead of ours."  
  
The lightning bolts were redirected at Ramsey and Michael's monsters and their field was emptied in an instant.  
  
"I will set one monster face down and finish my turn." Michael said.  
  
"I will summon another Jirai Gumo and send it into the maze four spaces." Dox began. "Next I will play one M/T face down and end my turn."  
  
Ramsey just stood their thinking. He looked up at the massive Gate Guardian and knew that it only had to advance two more times to get to his and Michael's side of the field. He drew his card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light keeping your monsters from moving or attacking for three turns. My turn is over."  
  
"I play Harpies Feather Duster getting rid of all you magic or trap cards." Para began. "Next I will set this monster face down and have Gate Guardian advance eleven more spaces. Your turn punk."  
  
"I will play another Gravekeeper's Servant to replace the one I lost and flip my Needle Worm (750/600), its effect takes the top five cards off of both of your decks. Now I will set one more monster and a M/T face down and end my turn."  
  
"I will have Jirai Gumo advance to where my other is waiting, and end my turn." Dox said.  
  
Ramsey drew his card. "Finally." He said in relief. "I play Polymersation and fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader for Black Paladin (2900/2400). Now I play Change of Heart and use it on Dox's Jirai Gumo. It doesn't matter which one I choose they are going to kill each other anyways."  
  
The two giant red spiders raised their sharp legs and stabbed each other to death. But then a Kazejin materialized on Dox's side of the field.  
  
"You may have taken out my two Jirai Gumos but you activated my trap card Call of the Haunted and I used it to bring back my Kazejin (2400/2200). Now I'm one step closer to bringing another of our six Gate Guardians to the field."  
  
"Yes and now it's my turn." Para said. "And I will start by drawing and having the Gate Guardian advance eleven more spaces and out on to your side of the field. Now I set one monster face down and have Gate Guardian attack. But which of you to attack, well Ramsey does have the more powerful monster but Michael also has a very weak monster in attack position. So the attack goes to Needle Worm!"  
  
"Not this turn Para." Michael said. "You activated Negate Attack. So my Needle Worm and my Life Points are safe from you this turn."  
  
"You punk!" Para said. "Oh well, it doesn't matter because Gate Guardian is on your side of the field and once I empty your field you will be destroyed."  
  
"I'll take that as the Q to start my turn." Michael said as he drew his card. "And it will be the destruction of your Gate Guardian."  
  
"How?" Para asked.  
  
"With this card." Michael said as he held it up. "Catapult Turtle!"  
  
"But that monster requires a tribute." Dox said.  
  
"That's where Needle Worm comes in dumb ass." Michael said. "I tribute Needle Worm for Catapult Turtle (1000/2000)."  
  
"I still don't see how you're going to destroy Gate Guardian with that card." Para said.  
  
"Well that's why I play Change of Heart and take your Gate Guardian and use it for Catapult Turtle's effect. Which lets me sacrifice one monster on my side of the field and inflict half of his attack as life point damage to you Para."  
  
"NO!!" Para yelled as the Gate Guardian was loaded onto the Catapult Turtle and launched at Para.  
  
Para- 6125 Michael- 8000 Dox- 7700 Ramsey- 8000  
  
"There's one Gate Guardian down but they said that they have six total." Ramsey thought. "Oh well. We'll just have to play this out."  
  
"Now it's my turn." Dox yelled. "And I set one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Ramsey drew. "I play Tremendous Fire and inflict 500 damage on myself but 1000 points of damage on you in the process Para. Now I summon my final Vorse Raider (1900/1200) play one card face down and end my turn."  
  
Para- 5125 Michael- 8000 Dox- 7700 Ramsey- 7500  
  
"My turn." Para said. "And I play one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"I'll set a monster face down." Michael said. "My turns over."  
  
"I'll set another monster face down." Dox said. "So Keya what surprise do you have for us this turn?"  
  
"Nothing accept Dark Magic Curtain which will allow me to special summon a Dark Magician at the cost of half my life points." Ramsey said. "Now I will send my newly summoned Dark Magician into the maze seven spaces. Next I will finish off my turn by playing Meteor of Destruction and deal you another 1000 points of damage Para."  
  
Para- 4125 Michael- 8000 Dox- 7700 Ramsey- 7500  
  
"I will set another monster face down and play Premature Burial, pay 800 life points and revive my Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2200). My turns over." Para said.  
  
Para- 3325 Michael- 8000 Dox- 7700 Ramsey- 7500  
  
"Hold on Para, your face down card will now be flipped face up courtesy of Shadow of Eyes." Ramsey said, as the Giga Tech Wolf was flipped face up.  
  
"So what, your turn punk." Para said.  
  
"I will flip my second Needle Worm and have you take the top five cards off of the top of your deck. My turn is over."  
  
"Here come destruction you little whipper snappers." Dox said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Ramsey said as a laugh began to grow in him. "Did you just call us whipper snappers?"  
  
"I guess." Dox stuttered.  
  
Ramsey and Michael looked at Dox and then and each other and could not help but to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Alright shut up it's time to get serious!" Dox yelled. "I tribute my two face down cards for Suijin (2500/2200) and tribute Sanga, Suijin and Kazejin for the second of our Gate Guardians (3750/3400). My turn is over."  
  
"And it will be your last." Ramsey said as he looked at his newly drawn card. "I play Brain Control and take control of your Gate Guardian!"  
  
"What! No!" Dox yelled.  
  
"Now I play Fissure, destroying Para's Giga Tech Wolf and leaving him vulnerable to a direct attack that will win us this duel!" Ramsey yelled. "Gate Guardian, attack Para!"  
  
Para was knocked on his ass by the force of the Gate Guardian wiping out his life points. Dox rushed over to help him up. Ramsey and Michael grabbed their decks and put their Dueling Bracelets back on.  
  
"Now if you will please tell us the correct exit." Ramsey said.  
  
"Exit through any door. It doesn't matter which they both lead outside." Para said as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
Ramsey and Michael opened the door and climbed the staircase that led outside. Upon exiting the tunnel Ramsey and Michael saw two figures in the suns glare. When they got closer the images became clearer. And once they reached the figures Ramsey was standing face to face with the person he hated most, Curenga. 


	9. The Battle for Exodia

Chapter 9: The Battle for Exodia  
  
The Base of Millennium Mountain: 5:00  
  
"So you're here after all." Curenga said. "I thought since I knocked you on your seventeen year old ass back in Guardston you would show up here."  
  
"You wish." Ramsey replied plainly.  
  
"So seeing as since we are here, how about you and I have a duel?" Curenga asked.  
  
"Fine." Ramsey answered.  
  
"Then how about a wager." Curenga asked.  
  
"Another wager?" Ramsey asked and then paused for a minute. "Fine."  
  
"How about if I win I get your entire deck?" Curenga said.  
  
"That's fine with me." Ramsey said.  
  
"So what do you want if you win?" Curenga asked.  
  
"I want, Exodia." Ramsey answered.  
  
"Deal." Curenga said. "But be warned Ramsey Keya. Since the last time we dueled, my deck has been reinforced beyond your wildest imagination!"  
  
"Do you really think I care?" Ramsey said. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Curenga- 8000 Ramsey- 8000  
  
Milell Sennen's office: around the same time.  
  
"Damn I'm bored." Milell said balancing a pencil on his finger.  
  
"Master Milell." A guard said as he walked through the door. "I have some news."  
  
"What did you finally catch Tragic?" Milell asked as the pencil fell from his finger.  
  
"Well we do know now that he is some where in Cave Mountain so we are on his trail." He answered. "And the latest report of Tournament Statistics is in and we have nine duelists left."  
  
"Are there any duels going on right now?" Milell asked.  
  
"There is one going on right now between Ramsey Keya and Curenga Keaton." He answered.  
  
"Hand me the intercom thing." Milell said.  
  
"Yes sir." The guard said as he handed it to him.  
  
"Attention all duelists." Milell said over the loudspeaker. "The current number of you is now nine. There is only one duel taking place right now between Ramsey Keya and Curenga Keaton. After this duel is over your Life Point meter in your Dueling Bracelets will be shut off and the eight of you may have Exhibition Matches against each other if you wish. Good luck to the eight of you that make it and I will see you at the finals in two days."  
  
"Looks like there is more riding on this duel than just Exodia and my deck." Ramsey said.  
  
"Yes. The winner also goes to the finals." Curenga replied. "How ever we both know that that is going to be me."  
  
"Fat chance Curenga." Ramsey said as he drew his opening hand.  
  
"For my opening turn I shall set one monster face down and one M/T face down. Make your first of not very many turns Ramsey." Curenga said.  
  
"This duel will go on longer than you think Curenga." Ramsey said as he drew his card. "I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and attack your face down card."  
  
"Activate Jar of Greed." Curenga yelled as he drew another card. "And the attack still goes through and I flip Big Eye (1200/1000). Sure he's still destroyed but I get to take the top five cards on my deck and arrange them any way I want." Curenga picked up his top five cards. "Blast. Not a single piece of Exodia at all. Oh well I'll just put this here and that there and finally this there."  
  
"Are we finished because I'd like to finish my turn within the next two days." Ramsey said.  
  
"Go ahead." Curenga replied.  
  
"Ok. To finish off my turn I will play this M/T card face down." Ramsey said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I play Pot of Greed and set this monster face down." Curenga said as he drew two more cards. "Your turn Ramsey."  
  
"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800/700) and attack your face down card with Gemini Elf." Ramsey yelled.  
  
"Flip Sangan (1000/600) and the destruction of him allows me to move one card with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand." Curenga explained. "And I think I will move Exodia's head to my hand."  
  
"Ok Ramsey." Ramsey thought. "Remember that card." Ramsey stared at the Exodia Head that was moved to Curenga's hand.  
  
"Are we going to continue our turn or what?" Curenga asked.  
  
"Don't worry Curenga, my turn will end soon." Ramsey said. "Now Kycoo, attack Curenga directly and remove his Big Eye and Sangan from play."  
  
Curenga- 6200 Ramsey- 8000  
  
"That's it." Curenga thought. "Bring out your Spellcasters. Because I have the card that with render all your offenses useless."  
  
"Your turn Curenga." Ramsey said.  
  
"Alright." Curenga said. "I will set this monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"Ok Curenga, this is the beginning of the end for you." Ramsey said. "Now I tribute Gemini Elf and Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer for my Dark Magician (2500/2100) and next I play Polymersation and fuse the Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand for my Black Paladin (2900/2400). Now to end my turn Dark Magician will attack your face down card."  
  
"You attacked Witch of the Black Forest." Curenga said. "And I will spare you the long explanation and just move another Exodia piece to my hand. Now it looks like it is my turn." Curenga drew his card. "And it's going to be a very interesting one as I summon my strongest monster in terms of attack."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"My deck isn't all about Exodia Ramsey. I like to have a monster that can surpass yours. For example, The Masked Beast."  
  
"What!?" Ramsey asked. "Who in their right mind would put the Masked Beast in an Exodia deck."  
  
"Not so fast Ramsey. This is not an Exodia Deck. This is a deck constructed by me souly for the purpose of defeating yours. There is no way your Black Paladin deck can stand up the might of this deck. So watch as I play Curse of the Masked Beast and tribute these two cards from my hand to summon The Masked Beast (3200/1800) and end my turn."  
  
"So we are playing Rituals eh?" Ramsey said. "Well I have one of those. I will set one M/T face down and play Dark Magic Ritual tribute two monsters from my hand and summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) and to finish off my turn I will summon Time Wizard (500/400)."  
  
"What's with the Time Wizard?" Curenga asked.  
  
"You'll see." Ramsey said.  
  
"Whatever, I set one monster face down and two M/T face down and end my turn." Curenga said.  
  
"What, no attack." Ramsey asked.  
  
"Oh believe me Ramsey, your Magicians will suffer a much worse fate than the attack of my Masked Beast." Curenga answered.  
  
"Ok." Ramsey said. "I will activate Time Wizard's effect and call tails." Time Wizard tossed its coin it stayed up in the air spinning for a while and came down.  
  
"Ha, it landed on heads." Curenga yelled. "But why haven't your monsters been destroyed?"  
  
"Because of my face down card Second Chance." Ramsey said.  
  
"What does that do?" Curenga asked.  
  
"Whenever I call the effect of Time Wizard wrong I can pay 500 life points and try again. Now lets try this again, Time Wizard I call tails." Ramsey yelled as the coin flipped and landed. "Yes, tails. And now that I have called it right I will tribute my Dark Magician and special summon my Dark Sage (2800/3200) in attack position. Now I tribute Time Wizard for Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and because I have two Dark Magicians in my graveyard I her attack is raised by 600. Now I will have Black Paladin lead all my Magicians in on an attack to wipe out your life points."  
  
"Not so fast Ramsey." Curenga said as the Black Paladin ran into an invisible wall.  
  
"What!?" Ramsey yelled.  
  
"I activated Negate attack." Curenga said. "I already assume you know what it does so I'm not going to bore you with the explanation."  
  
"My turn is over then." Ramsey said. "But you just prolonged your inevitable defeat Curenga Keaton."  
  
"Please." Curenga said sarcastically. "I will play Monster Reborn and bring back my Masked Beast. And now I will play this card." Curenga held up the card.  
  
"NO!!" Ramsey yelled as he looked at the card in Curenga's hand. He would recognize that card anywhere because it was the card he hated most.  
  
"Well from that expression I assume you know what this card does." Curenga said as he played it down.  
  
Ramsey fell to one knee and looked down. "Last Day of Witch" He stuttered. "It destroys all Spellcaster type monsters on the field."  
  
"That's right. Now you know that all of the strongest monsters in your deck are useless because I have two more Last Day of Witch cards in my deck. I told you Keya this deck was designed to defeat you." Curenga began. "And now go Last Day of Witch, sweep away his monsters off of the field like a pile of dust!"  
  
The tiny witch threw out her broomstick and a huge hole illuminated from where it landed. And Ramsey's entire magician force was destroyed.  
  
"And with your field empty I will attack you directly with this, Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)." Curenga yelled as the Goblins all ran and attacked Ramsey.  
  
Curenga- 6200 Ramsey- 5700  
  
Ramsey stood up. "Well Curenga you seem to have the edge against me." He said. "First you've got Exodia then you have a deck that is supposedly superior to mine. I've gotta hand it to you Keaton, your in peak condition."  
  
"Heh. You're right. I am in peak condition. And after I take your deck no one will be able to stand in my way. Now get on with your turn, I have a tournament to win." Curenga said.  
  
"If you insist." Ramsey replied while drawing his card. "Wait a minute." He thought. "Infinite Cards? I don't remember having this in my deck. How did I get it?" He thought for a second and then it came to him. "Tragic. When we went back into the caves we bumped into each other. Those cards that fell on the ground must have been his. I picked up three cards total. Maybe whatever else I have can help me out."  
  
"Come on Keya my clothes are going out of style." Curenga said.  
  
"Shut up Curenga." Ramsey said. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck. Then I will play one M/T face down and end my turn."  
  
"That's all?" Curenga asked. "Well then this will be over faster than I expected. I summon another Goblin Attack Force and attack you directly with them."  
  
"Activate Magic Arm Shield. It will deflect your Goblin's attack right back at your Masked Beast!" Ramsey yelled.  
  
Curenga- 5300 Ramsey- 5700  
  
"My Goblins didn't get to attack but my Masked Beast is still waiting to take a chuck out of your Life Points, which it will now do!" Curenga yelled. "Masked Beast attack!"  
  
Curenga- 5300 Ramsey- 2500  
  
"Your turn Ramsey." Curenga said.  
  
Ramsey drew. "Hmm, Exodia's Sealing Curse. I never bothered to read this. To activate this card you must have three Spellbinding Circles, one in your deck, one your hand and one in your graveyard. When this card is activated all three Spellbinding Circles and any piece of Exodia that exists in either players deck are removed from play. This could be of very good use to me. I already have two Spellbinding Circles in my hand. I just get on of these into the graveyard then I could activate this." He thought. "I will set three M/T cards face down and play Furious Recovery a magic card that will double my life points. My turn is over."  
  
Curenga- 5300 Ramsey- 5000  
  
"Well it took you long enough." Curenga said. "Now I will switch my Goblin Attack Force back into attack position and attack you directly with The Masked Beast." Curenga said.  
  
"I activate Widespread Ruin!" Ramsey yelled. "It will destroy the monster with the highest attack or in other words your Masked Beast."  
  
"Err. I still have my Goblins to attack with!" Curenga yelled. "Goblin Attack Force attack!"  
  
"I activate Spellbinding Circle, it will prevent your Goblin Attack Force from attacking or changing its battle position!" Ramsey yelled back.  
  
"ERR!!" Curenga said stomping on the ground and grinding his teeth. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and get rid of you damn Spellbinding Circle! What are ya gonna do now Keya?"  
  
"That was a move you will live to regret." Ramsey said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Curenga asked.  
  
"By sending my Spellbinding Circle to the graveyard you've allowed me to activate this trap." Ramsey answered.  
  
"Oh no not another one!" Curenga yelled.  
  
"Yes Curenga, another one and this one is really gonna piss you off, Exodia's Sealing Curse! It will remove not only my three Spellbinding Circles but also your entire set of Exodia from play!" Ramsey yelled.  
  
Curenga fell to his knees dropping the four pieces of Exodia he had in his hand and pulling Exodia's head out of his deck. "NOOO!!" He yelled. "My turn is over Keya."  
  
"Ok now I've beaten Exodia, but there is still the matter of his Last Day of Witch cards. With those in his deck he still poses a pretty big threat to me." He thought and drew. "I play Gemini Elf (1900/900) and Tribute To the Doomed, discard one card from my hand and destroy your Goblins. Now I attack you directly with Gemini Elf."  
  
Curenga- 3400 Ramsey- 5000  
  
"Your turn Curenga." Ramsey said.  
  
Curenga got up and drew his card. "Humph. I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and end my turn."  
  
"Very well then." Ramsey said drawing his next card. "Ah. This must be another one of Tragic's cards." He thought. "I play Prohibition and prohibit the use of the card Last Day of Witch. Next I will set one M/T card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Good move. But it will not last very long. I summon Zombya the Dark (2100/500)." Curenga said.  
  
"I activate Trap Hole." Ramsey replied as the newly summoned monster fell into a never-ending cavern.  
  
"My turn is over then." Curenga said.  
  
Ramsey drew. "I play the card Quick and Easy, at the cost of 1000 life points I can move any card in my deck to my hand." He said picking up his deck and searching through it. He found the last card that Tragic had dropped and Ramsey's eyes went wide open is surprise. "No way." He silently stuttered. "I summon another Gemini Elf (1900/900), and play Tremendous Fire and end my turn."  
  
Curenga- 2400 Ramsey- 3500  
  
"I will play Harpie's Feather Duster and set one monster face down." Curenga said.  
  
"Great now he's able to use Last Day of Witch again." Ramsey thought. "But if I get this card on the field he won't have a chance in hell." He drew. "I play Infinite Cards, set one M/T face down, and end my turn."  
  
"Infinite Cards, what good will that do you?" Curenga asked. "Whatever, I will tribute my Vorse Raider for Summoned Skull and attack your Gemini Elf!"  
  
"Activate Negate attack!" Ramsey yelled as the Summoned Skull's Thunder Strike was blocked.  
  
"That will only save you for one turn Keya." Curenga said. "Your Elves aren't going to be around much longer."  
  
"Your right, their not." Ramsey said as he looked at his newly drawn card.  
  
"What do you mean?" Curenga asked.  
  
"I play Change of Heart and take your face down card. Next I will flip it face up." Ramsey said as the card flipped up to reveal the Magician of Faith. "I will use Magician of Faith's effect to take one magic card back from my graveyard. That magic card, Pot of Greed, will now be played making the number of cards in my hand five."  
  
"Cut to the chase Ramsey!" Curenga yelled.  
  
"Ok, it's your funeral." Ramsey said. "I now tribute my two Gemini Elves and your Magician of Faith to summon another monster."  
  
"Another Spellcaster card. I will just wipe it out with Last Day of Witch." Curenga replied.  
  
"Not so fast Curenga, I never said anything about a Spellcaster." Ramsey said. "No I'm going to summon something much stronger."  
  
"What!?" Curenga asked.  
  
"The Egyptian God Card, The Saint God Dragon of Osiris (X000/X000) and because I have five cards in my hand he now has 5000 attack points. Now to finish off this duel. Osiris, Attack the Summoned Skull with Thunder Force!"  
  
Curenga- 0000 Ramsey- 3500  
  
"Now I believe we had a wager Curenga, so I will be taking your Exodia set now." Ramsey said.  
  
"Yes here you go." Curenga said in a shocked voice. "I'll see you back in Guardston." Curenga walked off to the runway where the plane would take him back home.  
  
"Attention Duelists." A voice came over the intercom. "We now have our eight finalists. The meters in your bracelets have been turned off so feel free to engage in Exhibition Matches with your fellow competitors. Report to the base of Millennium Mountain the day after tomorrow at noon or face disqualification. That is all"  
  
Milell's Office: The same time.  
  
The door to Milell's office was pounded on about five or six times.  
  
"Open the door." Milell said to one of the guards.  
  
The Guard opened the door to see the body of another guard, battered and bruised being held up by the hand of a man. It was Tragic. Tragic drug the guard over to Milell's desk and slammed the dead guard on it.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Milell asked. "Look at this you got blood all over my desk."  
  
"I've come for what's mine Milell. My debt has been repaid to you now let me off the hook." Tragic said.  
  
"Your not off the hook Tragic. Do you know why? Because you still failed to get me the Centennial Staff and the Centennial Bracelet. So therefore you're not off the hook yet. But if you want me out of your hair so badly why don't you duel your way out. If you win I will release the hold I have on your friend and leave you alone forever. However should you lose, you will be banished to the shadow realm for all eternity."  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk." Tragic said.  
  
"Meet me at the top of the Mountain. And we'll settle this once and for all." Milell replied. 


	10. The Tradedy Beneath the Mask

Chapter 10: The Tragedy Beneath the Mask  
  
Millennia Stadium/The Top of Millennium Mountain: Some 20 Minutes later.  
  
Tragic entered Milell's giant stadium with its lights shinning down on his black mask, his pitch black eyes glaring in them. Milell was standing in on the center floor, staring.  
  
"So this is where your having the finals of what you call a tournament?" Tragic asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." Milell answered. "Well its come to this Tragic. You and me locked in a duel of epic proportions. You'd better be ready to lose."  
  
"Don't forget Milell I still have the three Egyptian God Cards you gave me. Not to mention their fusion card." Tragic explained.  
  
"Well I would be a bit nervous if you actually had all the God Cards." Milell said crossing his arms.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tragic asked.  
  
"Check your deck." Milell answered. "You'll find that The Saint God Dragon of Osiris no longer resides in there."  
  
Tragic searched his deck and found no trace of Osiris. "What, where did it go!"  
  
"It is now in the possession of Ramsey Keya." Milell said. "Supposedly you dropped it on your way back into the caves and Ramsey mistook it for one of his cards."  
  
"Great, well then I won't be needing this." Tragic said as he held up the fusion monster Osiris the Tormenting Dragon of Ra. "Well since I have no use for it anymore."  
  
Tragic turned the card sideways and tore it in half. Milell's eyes went wide open. "You just destroyed the most powerful monster in all of Duel Monsters!" He yelled. "How did you do that? Infinite power was in your hands and you threw it away."  
  
"I have no use for infinite power. All I want is my friend released!" Tragic yelled.  
  
"Is that so." Milell said. "Well the last time I checked he was more than just your friend. He was your brother. Just like the other two."  
  
"Don't you dare drag Vengeance and Terror into this!" Tragic said. "Besides Silence they were the only family I had and you took them away from me! That is why I came back, to release my brother and avenge my others!"  
  
"How did you four ever come up with names like those?" Milell said. "I know you all named yourselves, but why Tragic, Silence, Terror, and Vengeance?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business! The ten year old grudge you and my family has had against each other will end. Whether the outcome is good or bad I will still defeat you Milell." Tragic said.  
  
"How so?" Milell asked.  
  
"I know what you're planning to do Milell. Your going to open that door and unleash what is behind it on the world. But as long as I walk any part of the physical cosmos you will not escape my wrath." Tragic answered.  
  
"You're not going to do anything. Don't forget, Silence is under my control. If you so much as interfere with my plans Silence will suffer the same fate Terror did." Milell said.  
  
"That depends." Tragic said. "By the way, I wager is final correct. If I win you release Silence from your control."  
  
"And if I win, you are banished to the shadow realm." Milell replied.  
  
"Fine then. Now lets settle our score." Tragic said with is duel disk turning on.  
  
Area 5, The Field Area: The Same Time  
  
Vaughn sat at the base of a tree, thinking. "Why? Why does he want the Centennial Items? What does he want with them? Man I could really use your help right now dude."  
  
"Your request has been accepted." A figure said as he appeared out of nowhere sitting on the other side of the tree.  
  
"Whats going on? Why am I destined to stop Sennen when I don't even know what he is plotting?" Vaughn asked the figure.  
  
"Milell holds the power of the thief. He is trying to carry out the same objective. The same objective he has tried to achieve for five millennia." The figure said.  
  
"What objective." Vaughn asked.  
  
"He wants to gain ultimate power, and to unlock the door." The figure answered.  
  
"What door?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"The door that locks away the shadow game. The door that contains the power that was sealed away by the Pharaoh five thousand years ago. If it is unlocked the shadow game will return, the traps, the magic, the monsters, they will all be real. And if he gets his hands on the three Egyptian God Cards he will rule the world with an iron fist. And now he is on the verge of obtaining two of those cards as we speak." The figure answered.  
  
"Where? How?" Vaughn asked as he stood up.  
  
"At the top of Millennium Mountain. Tragic. If Tragic loses this duel he will lose more than just the Egyptian God Cards Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. He will be banished to the shadow realm." The figure answered.  
  
"Well then I have to stop him. And with the spirit of my Centennial Shield we can stop him, right?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Well we can at least try. But we are much to far away, we might not make it in time."  
  
"Well come on then Shadi let's go." Vaughn said.  
  
"Very well." Shadi said as he returned to the Centennial Shield and Vaughn darted off toward Millennium Mountain.  
  
Back at the Stadium:  
  
"Lets begin Milell. And be warned, in this duel I will show no remorse. And now after ten years of waiting, the very person you scared both mentally and physically will destroy you. You will regret the day we met! That fateful day in the warehouse when you hired me and my brothers to find you the seven Centennial Items!" Tragic yelled as he began to undo the latch on his mask.  
  
"That's it, lets see that face of yours." Milell said as Tragic's mask fell to the ground.  
  
Tragic began to breath heavily. Long strands of black hair dangled over his face. His pitch black eyes staring at Milell and a scar that went from his the top of his left temple to the bottom of his right cheek kept Milell staring back.  
  
"See what you turned me into Sennen!" Tragic yelled in a more intense voice. "I'm a monster because you slashed me with that sword of yours. And I'm going to make sure that the scar on my face haunts you for the rest of your natural born existence!"  
  
"Well we will see what happens Tragic." Milell said. "But I think a duel of this magnitude needs to be held somewhere special."  
  
"Where?" Tragic asked.  
  
Milell pulled his Centennial Sword from the sheath on his belt and held it out. "Bringers of the shadows, take us to your realm!" He yelled as the eye on his sword handle began to shine. Then a dark fog began to take shape. It continued to flow throughout the entire stadium until it was completely enshrouded in the fog.  
  
"Where are we?" Tragic asked.  
  
Milell put the sword back in its sheath. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm Tragic."  
  
"The, Shadow Realm." Tragic said. "No matter. I'm not going to be scared by your cheap parlor tricks."  
  
"Then shall we begin?" Milell asked.  
  
"Very well." Tragic answered. "You first."  
  
Milell- 8000 Tragic- 8000  
  
"As you wish." Milell said. "For my first turn I will summon Lajinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) and set one M/T face down. Your turn."  
  
"I will play Opticlops (1800/1700) and equip him with Dark Energy, raising his attack power by 300. Now Opticlops, attack Lajinn!" Tragic yelled as the hideous cyclops slammed its hands on the ground and ruptured Lajinn to nothing.  
  
Milell- 7700 Tragic- 8000  
  
"Very good move Tragic, but though your attack still went through you activated my trap in the process." Milell said. "Magic Thorn. As long as this card remains face up on the field you must pay 500 life points when the effects of traps, magic, or effect monster cards force you to discard."  
  
"Big deal." Tragic said. "Wait a minute whats happening to you? Your body is fading."  
  
"Yes it is." Milell said. "Don't forget, we are in the Shadow Realm. And when you lose life points your body slowly fades away. If you win you return to normal. However should you lose you will become a scrap of nothing and you soul will be banished to the shadows."  
  
"Well then. Your turn." Tragic said.  
  
"Ok." Milell said as he drew his card. "I play Ookazi dealing you 800 points of direct damage. Now I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and set this M/T card face down. My turn is over."  
  
Milell- 7700 Tragic- 7200  
  
Tragic drew and smiled as he began to fade away. "I set this monster face down and end my turn." "No attack huh." Milell said. "Well it's going to be your down fall. I summon another Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and set this M/T card face down. Your turn Tragic."  
  
"All I will do is draw." Tragic said.  
  
"Ok then." Milell said drawing his next card. "I will summon Inaba White Rabbit (700/500)."  
  
"That monster has hardly any attack points." Tragic said.  
  
"Yes that may be true." Milell replied. "However it can attack you directly. Now Inaba, attack Tragic's life points directly."  
  
Milell- 7700 Tragic- 6500  
  
"Oh well." Tragic said. "I'll just destroy it on my next turn. Along with a chunk of your life points."  
  
"No, that's not going to happen." Milell said. "Because Inaba White Rabbit is a spirit monster and because it is a spirit monster it returns to my hand at the end of my turn. Which happens to be now."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just have to take out my rage on your Vorse Raiders." Tragic said. "Now observe as I tribute my face down card for Dark Ruler Hades (2450/1600). And now I will activate the magic card Graceful Charity. Sure I will lose 500 life points due to the effect of your magic thorn but it will be worth it. Next I will remove three fiend monsters in my graveyard from play and special summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2800). Finally I will have Dark Ruler and Opticlops attack your two Vorse Raiders!"  
  
Milell- 6950 Tragic- 6500  
  
"Very interesting move. I have some strange felling that I've made the same move in the past. However I never recall using Dark Necrofear in my life. Maybe its some sort of repressed memory." Milell said. "However your field will be empty once I get the right card but for now I will just activate another Ookazi, dealing you 800 more points of damage. Your turn."  
  
Milell- 6950 Tragic- 5700  
  
"He's finished." Milell thought. "Sooner or later he will summon Obelisk the Tormentor and then my plan will begin to fall into place. I already have two of the four cards I need to bring him down and once I obtain the last two and he summons Obelisk, this duel will be mine!"  
  
"I will play the magic card Harpies Feather Duster." Tragic said.  
  
"Activate trap card." Milell began. "Gryphon Wing! It counters your Feather Duster and destroys all your magic and trap cards instead of mine!"  
  
"All I lost was my Opticlops' Dark Energy." Tragic said. "Opticlops, Hades, Necrofear. Attack Milell's life points directly!"  
  
"Activate my other trap card." Milell interrupted. "Negate Attack will protect me."  
  
"Not for long." Tragic said. "I will set one monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing Light. Not only does it reveal your Wall of Illusion, you are forbidden to attack for the next three turns. My turn is over." Milell said.  
  
"What is he doing?" Tragic thought. "He still has that Inaba White Rabbit in his hand. Why doesn't he attack me directly with it?"  
  
"Are you going to draw or are we going to stand here forever." Milell said. "I do have a tournament to run you know."  
  
"There will be no tournament when I'm finished with you." Tragic said as he drew his card. "I summon the Bistro Butcher (1800/1000) and end my turn."  
  
Milell drew. "Ha." He thought. "Now all I need is my Misplacement of Soul and for him to summon Obelisk. Once he does I will destroy it. Then I will play Monster Reborn and destroy him with it in the most humiliating way possible."  
  
"Now you're the one who is day dreaming." Tragic said. "Stop screwing around and duel!"  
  
"As you wish." Milell said. "I summon Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) and attack you directly with him. My turn ends and my Rabbit returns to my hand."  
  
Milell- 6950 Tragic- 5000  
  
"I will just draw." Tragic said. "Now there is only one more turn until I am freed from your Swords and I crush you with my onslaught of fiends"  
  
"We'll see Tragic." Milell said. "I will only summon my final Vorse Raider (1900/1200)"  
  
"Your funeral." Tragic said as he drew. "Ha! Be prepared Milell because on my next turn I will crush you with the very monster you handed me! Now watch as I tribute Opticlops, Wall of Illusion, and Bistro Butcher for the second of my two Egyptian God cards, Obelisk the Tormentor! (4000/4000) My turn is over and your swords shatter."  
  
"At last." Milell thought. "The stage is set. All I need is my magic card Misplacement of Soul and he will suffer the biggest defeat of his life!" 


	11. Haunted by the Past

Chapter 11: Haunted by the Past  
  
Flashback:  
  
I grew up in an orphanage in a small town called Milford. It was a quiet little town, which was only populated about a hundred people. Around that time neither my brothers nor me had names. We just never bothered to pick any out. Yeah sure the nuns would name us. And we answered to those names when they needed us. But we never actually used those names.  
  
When I was fifteen, my brothers and I were adopted by a nice couple that lived in the city. However I wasn't really enthused by this movement, my brothers wanted to go but not without me. So, I went with them. The couple didn't name us, they decided to let us pick out our names. We remained undecided.  
  
Finally, we were eighteen. We moved out into the world. We got a job from this guy that owned a storage warehouse. It was actually good money. We all gave a bit of time helping out the orphanage we grew up in. It was fulfilling work actually. Then we got into Duel Monsters.  
  
We all joined tournaments from time to time getting stronger. Sometimes we'd all duel each other. It was clear that Vengeance was the best of all of us. We all got better and scored places in the Regional, National, and even Continental Championships. We were four of the best duelists in the world. And that's when we met him. Chall Farrious, the soul proprietor of Maximillion Pegasus' estate. Obviously he owned Illusion Industries.  
  
He was a nice guy at first. He always carried a few gems with him. A ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, and a topaz were in his pocket at all times. Once we were his guests of honor at the World Championships. We actually became good friends. He would come and watch us duel in the Tournaments from time to time. Then we all joined a tournament together and it ended up between him and me. I remember the merciless Burner Deck he used. I lost pretty badly. He was a ruthless duelist yet a good friend. Then about ten years ago he had found a sword.  
  
I'll admit it was a nice sword. He became fascinated with the sword. He wanted to know where it came from, who created it and any other possible question you could ask about it. He learned that it was an ancient Egyptian artifact. Not only that but there was a story behind it and six more items that were linked to the sword. He wanted to find the other Items so he could find out more about them. After that we never saw much of him.  
  
A few months past and we were all watching the news. And there was this segment about a few deaths. They said that the notorious Milell Sennen was on the loose again. We were visiting our adoptive parents at the time. We never thought much about the broadcast. We just saw it as some serial killer trying to relive his glory days.  
  
We got into bed at about midnight. And that's when the single worst moment in my life occurred. Gunfire. We all shot up out of our beds at the sound of it we all ran into the hallway to see our adoptive father on the ground. Dead. Our mother was screaming her head off in the other room, but was quickly silenced by more gunfire. The killer walked into the hallway and we stared him down. Our rage was immeasurable, it was so great we couldn't move. But not Vengeance, he did what we all couldn't and charged the figure.  
  
The figure just gave a little chuckle, raise his gun and shot Vengeance in the leg. We all went to check if he was ok. Of course he wasn't. I looked up at the figure and caught a glimpse of his eyes. I stared at him as he walked down the staircase of our house, we heard the front door shut and we all broke down. Or rage kept us in the angered state for days. We had taken out our rage by taking our dead parents out of the house and torching the house. We waited for the police to arrive, which they did. We gave them the full story from start to finish as the loaded Vengeance in the ambulance. We weren't charged as suspects, we didn't have to testify at any trial. The case to this day remains unsolved.  
  
The week after we got a call, it was Chall. He wanted to know how we were holding up and stuff like that. Then he asked us for a favor. "Find the mystical Centennial Items," he said. At the time we were willing to do anything to take our minds off that night. And that's when we named ourselves. Tragic, Vengeance, Terror, and Silence. So we set out to find them. Month after month, February to August we sought them out. Eventually we had found four out of the six he had told us to find.  
  
Toward the end of August we received a visit, from the most unlikely of people. He introduced himself as Milell Sennen. He wore a hooded robe that hid his face and a sheathed sword was hanging from his belt. He demanded the Centennial Items from us. We refused. He asked again. We refused again, this time telling him that we were holding them for our friend. He then told us that our friend was dead. We didn't believe him. Then he unsheathed his sword. That's when we noticed it was the Centennial Sword, and then he pulled a lock of hair from his pocket. It was red like our mothers. Not only was it red like our mothers, it was our mothers.  
  
Vengeance became infuriated. He knew we were standing if front of the very person that killed our parents. It was that day in the warehouse that we met him for the first time. He was about as tall as me a golden mark rapidly flashed on his forehead shining light on his face. That's when we noticed. It was Chall. He demanded the Centennial Items once again. Vengeance was breathing heavily, his shaking hand holding his gunshot scar. He slammed his hand on the table he was sitting as and stood up. He stared at Milell, or Chall. Right now we were trying to figure this out.  
  
He demanded the Centennial Items again. Vengeance had had enough of seeing him. He charged Sennen only to fail. He tried to sock Milell in the face but Sennen had stabbed Vengeance through the heart before he could connect. He pulled his sword from Vengeance who quickly fell to the floor. Another of us charged him this time is was Silence. An upward slash sent Silence into the wall. He was unconscious. Finally Terror and I charged him. I ran behind Milell while Terror stayed in front. I went to nail him from behind but was stopped in my tracks when he shot a huge dark ball from his sword. It hit Terror and he disappeared along with the ball. Sennen caught my refection in his sword. He turned around and delivered the slash that is the basis for the scar on my face.  
  
Then the doors flung open and some strange light flashed. When the light went down I looked over to the table and the four Centennial Items that we had collected were gone. Sennen was enraged and walked out the door as I passed out.  
  
A few hours later I awoke with a fury. I felt strange as if I underwent some sort of transformation. I had. I was taller, my voice was more cryptic, and I had pitch black eyes. I reached up to feel the scar on my face, I wasn't nor had I ever bled from it. I looked over to Vengeance. He was dead and lying in a pool of his own blood. I looked over to where Silence was. But he was gone. I took Vengeance and buried him in the nearby woods. He was right. Chall was dead. That monster was not the friend I knew.  
  
Over the years I've accomplished a lot. I've won six Continental Championships and have placed second in four World Championships. Winning all these tournaments brought me closer and closer to Sennen. Until one day I found him. He was in a hallway staring me down. He was accompanied by a person in the same black robe Sennen was wearing on the night he slaughtered my brothers. I walked closer to him got within striking range, but I couldn't hit him. I wanted to hit him with every ounce of my rage but I couldn't. It was like someone was holding me back. He stepped aside and walked away. The person who was accompanying him stopped at my side then continued walking.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"And that's when I learned you had Silence." Tragic said. "Why couldn't I hit you that day Milell?"  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why." Milell answered. "Because of that scar. When I slashed you with the Centennial Sword it created a bond between us. It made a barrier. That barrier protects me from being harmed by you and protects you from being harmed by me. I don't know how or why that happened, but it did. Now the only way we can one of us can get rid of the other is in a shadow duel. And look, we are in one right now."  
  
"Just one more question." Tragic said.  
  
"What?" Milell asked.  
  
"I mentioned earlier that I knew what you're planning to do." Tragic said.  
  
"Yes." Milell replied.  
  
"However I hope you know the consequence of opening that door. The person that turns the key must give their life." Tragic said. "So my question is. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
"Of course I am." Milell said. "I had no intention of opening the door personally."  
  
"You didn't?" Tragic asked.  
  
"No." Milell answered. "That's where Silence come in."  
  
"So you were going to use me to get you all the Items and then use my brother as a human sacrifice!?" Tragic yelled.  
  
"Yeah that's about it." Milell said. "Now shall we continue?"  
  
"Fine." Tragic answered.  
  
Milell- 6950 Tragic- 5000  
  
"I play the magic card Nightmare Steel Cage preventing both of us from attacking for two of your turns. Next I will set a monster face down and shift my Vorse Raider to defense position thus ending my turn." Milell said.  
  
"I will summon my second Opticlops (1800/1700) and end my turn." Tragic said as the massive cyclops came out from the card.  
  
"More power displayed by you." Milell said as he drew and looked at his card. "But it will not last long."  
  
Area 1: The Forest Area  
  
"Where almost there Shadi." Vaughn said while running through the woods.  
  
"Good we only have to get across this area and then were at Millennium Mountain. We just need to figure out how we're going to get to the top." Shadi replied.  
  
"Yeah. Hey can you sense if Tragic is winning or not?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Let me try." Shadi said as he tried to find them. "I can't. They are dueling in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"And that is filed under the category of not good right?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yes." Shadi answered. "We must get there before Tragic is defeated."  
  
"Well we're coming up on the mountain, cause we're out of the forest area." Vaughn said.  
  
Back At the Top:  
  
"All I will do is draw." Milell said.  
  
"I will do the same." Tragic said as the Cages shattered.  
  
Milell drew his card. "Ha, Misplacement of Soul." He thought. "My plan has come together. He may have summoned Obelisk, but he won't get the chance to use it once I destroy it."  
  
"Are you going to move or just draw again?" Tragic asked.  
  
"Oh I'm going to move." Milell began. "Now observe as I play this card. Tribute to the Doomed."  
  
"No!" Tragic yelled.  
  
"Yes!" Milell yelled back. "And at the cost of discarding a card from my hand I get to destroy one monster on the field, and I choose your Egyptian God Card. Say goodbye to Obelisk the Tormentor."  
  
Tragic looked on as Obelisk exploded in front of him. "Damn. I never even got to attack with him."  
  
"And now lets welcome back Obelisk the Tormentor." Milell said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Tragic asked.  
  
"I activate Monster Reborn." Milell said. "Come on back Obelisk! Now I shall play this magic card, Misplacement of Soul."  
  
"What does that do?" Tragic asked.  
  
"For the outrageous price of lowering my life points to 1, I can deal 3000 points of direct damage to you!"  
  
Milell- 0001 Tragic- 2000  
  
Tragic faded a lot more, but he was nothing compared to Milell. Milell looked as if he was a mere ghost. "Your insane I can still destroy Obelisk myself and you lowered your life points to a messily 1."  
  
"Believe me Tragic. I'm not worrying about life points. Now I switch my Vorse Raider into attack position. And to end my turn I will set this M/T card face down."  
  
"You've left yourself wide open. I can still win even if I don't have Obelisk!" Tragic yelled.  
  
"If you're so sure then why don't you attack me?" Milell asked.  
  
"Fine then I will." Tragic yelled. "I tribute Opticlops for Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Now Summoned Skull, attack his Vorse Raider with thunderbolt attack!"  
  
"You have played into my hand Tragic." Milell said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tragic asked.  
  
"Activate trap card." Milell answered. "Last Turn!"  
  
"What does that do?" Tragic said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Last Turn can only be activated when my life points are below 1000." Milell began. "I select one monster on the field and destroy all the others. I will choose Obelisk."  
  
"Is that it?" Tragic asked.  
  
"No." Milell answered. "Now we both discard our hands."  
  
"Ok now what?" Tragic said as he discarded his hand.  
  
"Now you special summon one monster from your deck in face up attack position." Milell said. "Then you must attack Obelisk with that monster. The duelist whose monster is still on field at the end phase of this turn is the winner!"  
  
A cold chill flooded Tragic's body. His eye went wide open. He knew that the strongest monster in his deck was a Summoned Skull. He couldn't win. Milell was waiting for him to summon Obelisk so he could destroy it and revive it onto his side of the field. He would then play that Misplacement of Soul and lower his life points to 1 so he could activate Last Turn.  
  
"I special summon Summoned Skull." Tragic said as he lowered his head. "Milell, you're the best. You beat me."  
  
"Well I know that." Milell said.  
  
"But I'm warning you Milell Sennen, you haven't seen the last of Tragic!" Tragic yelled. "Summoned Skull attack Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
  
"We'll see Tragic. We'll see." Milell said. "Obelisk counter Summoned Skull's attack with Fist of Fate!"  
  
The massive blue solider slammed its fist through the Summoned Skull's attack and smashed the living skeleton to broken bits and pieces. Tragic gave Milell an angered stare as he faded away into the oblivion of the Shadow Realm. When no trace of Tragic was seen his duel disk fell to the ground. The fog of the Shadow Realm faded as well.  
  
When the fog was all gone Milell walked over to Tragic's duel disk and picked it up. "At last I finally have them back. Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Now once I obtain The Saint God Dragon of Osiris and the rest of the Centennial Items, I will rule all." He held the two cards up and began to walk towards the entrance of the stadium but came to an abrupt stop when he saw someone coming from the opposite direction. It was Vaughn.  
  
"Milell!" He yelled. "What have you done with Tragic!?"  
  
"We had a duel that's all. And he unfortunately lost." Milell said. "And he put it all on the line. His soul now walks the Shadow Realm. And his Egyptian God Cards are now mine."  
  
"Milell, you sick freak!" Vaughn said.  
  
"Hey its not my fault. He's the one that challenged me." Milell said. "Guards!"  
  
Two guards came up and grabbed Vaughn by the arms. "Hey! We aren't finished here!"  
  
"Guards escort Mr. Vaughn out of the stadium." Milell said. "If I can recall, the finals don't start until the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." One of them said as they drug Vaughn out of the stadium.  
  
"See you at the finals Richard!" Milell yelled out before the Guards exited with Vaughn. 


	12. Information

Chapter 12: Information  
  
The Base of Millennium Mountain: Day before the Finals  
  
Ramsey woke up with a kink in his neck. Michael had already gotten up before he did. Michael was shuffling through his deck slipping in some new cards and taking out some others.  
  
Ramsey got up and popped his neck. "Ow."  
  
"Hey, your up." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah. Anything happen while I was asleep?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Actually something did happen." Michael answered. "Your never gonna guess who I saw earlier."  
  
"Who?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Jacob Champion." Michael said.  
  
"Champions here?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Yeah, and he's in the finals." Michael answered.  
  
"The finals huh?" Ramsey said. "Well he must have gotten a lot better since I last dueled him."  
  
"Either that or he hid in the bushes until there was only seven other duelists left." Michael replied.  
  
"Yeah." Ramsey said with a chuckle. "Have you seen anybody else?"  
  
"I saw Super Arc." Michael answered.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ramsey said. "Well he must be eager to get you in a rematch."  
  
"Yeah. Well I'm rearranging my deck so I'm prepared for tomorrow." Michael said.  
  
"I should probably do that too." Ramsey said as he picked up his deck. "Should I use Exodia? I don't really have the deck for it."  
  
"Well you could put it in when you go into a match you think will be tough." Michael said.  
  
"Well I'm just gonna take it out for now. However, one thing I won't take out is this." Ramsey said holding Osiris in his hand.  
  
"How did you get that card anyways?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well on our way back into the caves me and Tragic bumped into each other. Some cards fell on the ground and I thought they were mine. However they were Tragic's cards. I picked up Osiris, Infinite Cards, and Prohibition."  
  
"Huh." Michael said as he stared off to the mountain.  
  
"So I see you lucked your way to the finals." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Hey Champion." Ramsey said.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I'd know that voice anywhere." Ramsey answered.  
  
"I heard about your loss to Curenga." Jacob said. "And I'm surprised that you are even here after that. I mean you were upstaged by a weakling."  
  
"Yeah well I got back at him." Ramsey said. "And added five special cards to my collection."  
  
"You mean Exodia." Jacob said. "Yeah I know. Joshua told me."  
  
"Joshua?" Ramsey asked. "Wait you don't mean Curenga's friend, Joshua."  
  
"Actually yes I do mean that." Jacob said. "And he told me he's in the finals as well."  
  
"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well actually I was wondering if either of you would like to have an exhibition before the finals tomorrow." Jacob said. "So how about it."  
  
"You take him Michael, I'm gonna take a walk." Ramsey said as he walked into the forest area. "See ya."  
  
"Alright Sunter." Jacob said. "Are you ready to face my ultimate deck that I crushed twelve duelists with?"  
  
"Wait." Michael said. "You weren't hiding in the bushes?"  
  
"What?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Never mind, lets get this over with." Michael answered.  
  
"Alright, but I warn you, my deck is far greater than it was when me and Ramsey dueled in high school." Jacob said.  
  
"Well I guess I'm in for a surprise." Michael said.  
  
"Oh a very big one actually." Jacob said as he placed his deck in his duel disk. "After you."  
  
Michael- 8000 Jacob- 8000  
  
"Fine." Michael said as he drew his opening hand. "For my first turn I will just set one monster face down."  
  
"I will do the same." Jacob said.  
  
"I play the magic card Gravekeeper's Servant." Michael said. "Now every time you attack you must discard the card on top of your deck to the graveyard. Now I will set one more monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"Ok." Jacob said drawing his card. "I play Raigeki to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field."  
  
"Is that all?" Michael asked.  
  
"No." Jacob said. "I will activate this card, Harpies Feather Duster, to destroy the magic and trap cards on you side of the field. Finally I will summon the Killer Needle (1200/1000) and equip it with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, to raise its attack power by 700. Now with your field empty I can attack you directly."  
  
Michael- 6100 Jacob- 8000  
  
"Looks like you have gotten better." Michael said. "Your still not good enough to beat me."  
  
The Other Side of the Mountain: Some five minutes later.  
  
Ramsey walked along the edge of Millennium Mountain's base with his hands in his pockets. He looked over to the trees to see a man in a white coat sleeping up against a tree. Ramsey paused and looked at the man. He thought maybe he should go over and say hi or something, but Ramsey just spaced it and kept walking.  
  
"You know people like you do well in life really." The man said. "You think before you speak. That shows you're not a fool." The man got up and walked over to Ramsey. "The names Richard Vaughn. You can call me Vaughn if you want." Vaughn said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Ramsey Keya." Ramsey replied as he shook Vaughn's hand. "So are you in the finals too?"  
  
"Yes I am." Vaughn answered.  
  
"Well I look forward to facing you." Ramsey said.  
  
"Me too." Vaughn replied.  
  
"Well I suppose I should get back to my friend. He's dueling my old high school nemesis right now." Ramsey said as he began to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You know, he's after you." Vaughn said.  
  
"Who?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"Sennen." Vaughn answered. "It's all because of that staff you have. He wants it."  
  
"Why?" Ramsey asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Vaughn answered.  
  
"Come on. I'll listen to the story, no matter how far fetched it sounds." Ramsey said.  
  
"Have a seat." Vaughn said as the both sat down. "Ok, It all started five thousand years ago."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Five thousand years ago, duel monsters was an ancient Egyptian game played by the people, the sorcerers, and even the Pharaoh. There was a catch however. The magic, the traps, the monsters, they were all real. There was a bit of controversy because most of the time the people that owned the monsters, couldn't control them. So the monsters fled and caused quite a bit of destruction.  
  
So the Pharaoh did the only thing he could do, and after a huge battle with an evil sorcerer he locked the game in a place called the shadow realm. However every lock has a key. And the key, or keys were the mystical Millennium Items. These are the keys to the shadow realm.  
  
Around sixty or seventy years ago, Maximillion Pegasus remade the game into a card game. Thus the game of duel monsters was reborn. Pegasus was a bearer of the Millennium Eye. This Item allowed him to look deep into the mind of a person, which he used to his advantage several times. A few years after he created the game he made a tournament. This tournament was called Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Duelist Kingdom gathered duelists from all over the world to see who was the King of Games. Yugi Motou, the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, won this tournament by defeating Pegasus. Shortly after the duel Pegasus' Millennium Eye was stolen. Who stole it remains a mystery.  
  
A few months afterwards, Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corp. threw his own duel monsters tournament. This tournament was mainly focused on him obtaining the three Eygptian God Cards. He got as far as trying to obtain one from Yugi Motou but failed. Yugi went on to take the third God Card from Marik Ishtar, who desired to rule the world as Pharaoh. He failed of course.  
  
What after that, I'm still in the dark about. But I do know that after Yugi died the spirit of the Millennium Ring obtained all the Millennium Items and tried to open the door but there was something wrong. You see the person that opened the door had to give his life. The spirit of the ring wasn't ready to make this sacrifice so he refused. The Millennium Items were shattered and the door was opened. However there was another door behind it. And then emerged the Centennial Items emerged.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
"They were scattered across the world and ever since then they have remained mysterious." Vaughn continued. "And now Milell has found a way around that whole sacrifice obstacle. He plans to have one of his mind slaves do it for him. But I intend to stop him, that game was locked away for one reason. To remain locked away."  
  
"So you're saying that if he gets his hands on all the Items he's gonna open that door." Ramsey asked. "What happens after that?"  
  
"Well if he gets the third Egyptian God Card, he will rule all basically." Vaughn said.  
  
"But, I have the third Egyptian God Card." Ramsey said as he shuffled through his deck and pulled out Osiris.  
  
"Well then that's one more thing he'll be wanting from you." Vaughn said.  
  
"Well this is all too weird." Ramsey said.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Vaughn said.  
  
"No, for some reason I actually believe you." Ramsey said. "Whatever. You got to fill Michael in on this, he's got one of those Items too. So why don't you hang out with us for the night."  
  
"Alright." Vaughn said as the two walked back toward where Ramsey left Michael and Jacob. 


	13. The Finals Begin

Chapter 13: The Finals Begin  
  
Back at the campsite:  
  
Michael- 0500 Jacob- 0300  
  
"And now I will flip Needle Worm (750/600) and discard the rest of your deck." Michael said.  
  
"Errr." Jacob said. "I may have lost Michael but I'm taking you down with me. Activate Trap Card, Bell of Destruction. It lets me destroy your Needle Worm and inflicts its attack as direct damage to both you and me!"  
  
Michael- 0000 Jacob- 0000  
  
"You actually almost beat Michael?" Ramsey said from behind. "Good for you Champion."  
  
"I went easy on him." Jacob said as he stormed of toward the forest. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
"Lookin' forward to it Jake!" Ramsey yelled out to Champion as he faded within the depths of the forest.  
  
"Who's he Ramsey?" Michael asked as he sat down.  
  
"This is Richard Vaughn." Ramsey said. "Vaughn this is Michael."  
  
"Nice to meet you Michael." Vaughn said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Michael said back as he shook his hand.  
  
"Vaughn is in the finals just like us." Ramsey pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah." Michael said. "Well don't expect me to take it easy on you."  
  
"That's alright Michael." Vaughn said as he observed the golden bracelet on his wrist. "I will give it all I've got as well."  
  
The two talked for a while and ultimately came to the discussion of the Centennial Items. Ramsey didn't bother to hear it again so he took a walk. Vaughn told Michael the same thing he told Ramsey, down to the last detail.  
  
"So this thing is part of some key that will give whats his face ultimate power?" Michael asked as he stared at his bracelet.  
  
"Yes." Vaughn answered. "And if he gets his hands on Ramsey's Egyptian God Card, he will become even more powerful."  
  
"Hey where is Ramsey anyways?" Michael asked as he got up and looked around.  
  
Ramsey was at the top of a hill looking up at the sky. A lit cigarette in his hand sent a trail of smoke into the sky.  
  
"He smokes?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yeah. But only when he's really tense." Michael answered. "He doesn't smoke constantly."  
  
"Well there is a lot going on right now." Vaughn said.  
  
The two just sat back down and waited for him to come down. Night came, and it came fast. The stars where shinning brightly and the moon was not out. The flames of the fire that Vaughn and Michael made burned beautifully. Ramsey had still not come down. He was still staring at the moonless sky. Vaughn thought he had fallen asleep as he drifted off himself.  
  
Milell's Office: Midnight  
  
"Boring." Milell said slowly. "I can't wait for this friggin' thing to been over with. When do the finals start again?"  
  
"9 AM sir." The guard said.  
  
"9 hours!" Milell shouted. "Well let's occupy ourselves."  
  
"How sir?" The guard asked.  
  
"I know." Milell said with a smile on his face. "Fetch me Silence."  
  
"Yes sir." The guard said as he exited the room.  
  
The North side of Millennium Mountain: 1 AM  
  
A figure in white walked down the steps of Millennium Mountain. He had a deck in his hand and a blank expression on his face. He walked toward a campsite to see a man sleeping by a put out fire. The white figure walked toward the man and stood at his head.  
  
"Huh." Joshua said as he woke up. "Who are you?"  
  
The figure looked down on Joshua and drew a gun. A loud gunshot echoed throughout the island. The figure took Joshua's duel disk and left.  
  
Millennium Stadium: 8: 30 AM  
  
Ramsey, Michael, and Vaughn walked the steps to the stadium's floor. Ramsey had not said anything before they left but had talked as they headed up the steps. They reached the door of the stadium and pushed it open. Milell and two other men stood in the center of the stadium  
  
"Welcome!" Milell said to the three. "You are the first three to make it to the stadium this morning, the other five duelist should be arriving shortly. Oh by the way, Joshua Coverdale had to head home on emergency business and will not be joining us for the finals, however I have scheduled a replacement."  
  
"Please say it's going to be you." Vaughn said.  
  
"No, Richard it's not me." Milell replied. "Joshua's replacement will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Here comes another finalist now." One of the other two men said.  
  
The long brown hair of a woman fluttered in the morning breeze as she approached the center of the stadium.  
  
"State your name." The guard said.  
  
"I am Illusen Rose." She answered and stared at the competition. "Don't you dare go easy on me just because I'm a girl."  
  
"You got it." Ramsey replied.  
  
"Another approaches." The guard said as another figure came into the stadium.  
  
"Dimone Sotras." Milell said. "Good to see you again."  
  
"Shut your trap Sennen." Dimone replied. "You're the last person I want to talk to."  
  
"Five finalists have arrived. Three are still absent." The guard said.  
  
"They still have fifteen minutes." Milell said. "So, you all exited to get this over with."  
  
"I'll get you over with." Dimone said with an angry tone. You could tell that he was pissed off at Milell for the whole mind slave thing. But now he was in his real state of mind and ready to whoop some ass.  
  
"So are you all having fun without me?" A voice called out from behind.  
  
"Well if it isn't Super Arc." Michael said.  
  
"Yes it is." Super Arc said. "And I'm looking forward to finishing what I started back on the hills."  
  
"I see you got your deck back." Michael pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. All the little twit did was tear one of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons. But I still have two, and that's more than enough for me." Super Arc replied.  
  
"I'm here!" Champion said as he came running up to the crowd. "I'm not late am I?"  
  
"No you still have ten minutes left." Milell answered.  
  
"Aww man." Jacob said as he breathed heavily. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."  
  
"Don't pass out now." Ramsey said. "You'll get disqualified."  
  
"Shut it Keya!" Jacob yelled.  
  
"So where's Coverdale's replacement huh?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"He should be here in a few minutes." Milell said.  
  
"Master Milell, the arena is here." The guard said.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm just resurrecting an old favorite. You all may have heard of the famous Battle City Blimp." Milell said. "Well I'm bringing it back, just not for Battle City though."  
  
A massive blimp lowered into the opposite side of the arena and set down on the ground.  
  
"Five minutes until deadline arrival is finished." The guard said.  
  
"Begin boarding." Milell said.  
  
"Who's that?" Michael asked as he saw a white figure walk towards them.  
  
"He must be the last finalist." Ramsey said.  
  
"State your name." The guard said to the man.  
  
"Silence." He answered and turned toward the blimp.  
  
"Silence!" Vaughn thought. "I see what your doing Milell. I don't know what you did to Coverdale, but using Silence for insurance in this little game of yours?"  
  
"Coming Richard?" Milell asked as they all began to walk to the blimp.  
  
One by one they all boarded and entered a large room that appeared to be the main room. Milell sat in a chair that over looked the room.  
  
"Welcome all duelists." Milell said. "There are eight of you now, but only one of you can win the prize. The grand prize of five million dollars!"  
  
Everybody's eyes went wide open in response to Milell's statement. That was a big prize.  
  
"Now. We have predetermined who will face who so let me tell you the deal." Milell said as he looked at a piece of paper. "The first match will be Silence versus Jacob Champion."  
  
Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked at Silence who didn't look back.  
  
"The second match will be Richard Vaughn versus Michael Sunter." Milell continued. "The third match, Illusen Rose versus Dimone Sotras. And finally Super Arc will face Ramsey Keya. All duelists are permitted to be at the dueling area in one hour. Until then my assistants will guide you to your quarters, so with out further waiting, Let the Finals Begin! 


	14. The Dreadful Silence

Chapter 14: The Dreadful Silence  
  
The Dueling Platform: One Hour Later  
  
"Well then, I see your all here." Milell said as he stood in the center of the dueling field. "So lets get this show on the road."  
  
Milell got off the field and took a seat that overlooked the field. Another man got on the field.  
  
"Ze first match vill commence in a few moments." The man said. "Vill the duelists please come up to their designated areas."  
  
Silence walked up the steps with a blank stare. He wasn't focused on anything as he walked toward his spot. Jacob however was focused on one thing and one thing only, defeating Silence and moving on in the tournament.  
  
"Ze first match, Silence versus Jacob Champion, begin!" The man yelled.  
  
Silence- 8000 Champion- 8000  
  
"My opening turn only consists of this M/T card face down." Silence said plainly.  
  
"Your opening turn is pathetic." Jacob said. "I can tell that I'm going to blow you out of the water. I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800) and equip it with Laser Cannon Armor to raise its attack to 1800, Flying Kamakiri attack!"  
  
"Activate Magic Cylinders." Silence said as the cylinders shot the bugs attack right back at Jacob.  
  
Silence- 8000 Champion- 6200  
  
"I will activate the magic card Mystic Plasma Zone to boost the attack of all dark monsters by 500." Silence began. "Next I will summon Lajinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (MPZ: 2300/600) and attack your Kamakiri."  
  
Silence- 8000 Champion- 5700  
  
"My turn is over." Silence said.  
  
"Whoa. Only two turns in and Silence already has Champion on the ropes." Ramsey said.  
  
"And Jacob has a themed deck this time." Michael replied.  
  
"I will set one monster face down and end my turn." Jacob said.  
  
"I will tribute Lajinn for Dark Ruler Hades (MPZ: 2950/1100) and will not attack. I will just set this M/T card face down."  
  
"I set one more card face down and set this M/T card face down." Jacob said. "My turn is over."  
  
"I summon Opticlops (MPZ: 2300/1300) and attack the face down monster you recently placed." Silence said.  
  
"Activate Light of Intervention." Jacob said. "Now neither of us can play a monster face down."  
  
"And the monster?" Silence asked.  
  
"It was just a Basic Insect." Jacob answered. "Finished?"  
  
"Yes." Silence answered.  
  
"I summon Petit Moth (300/200) in defense mode and equip it with the Cocoon of Evolution to increase its defense power. Now in six turns I will tribute the moth in order to summon my strongest monster!" Jacob said. "Finally I will activate Swords of Revealing Light, your turn."  
  
"I tribute Opticlops for the Summoned Skull (MPZ: 3000/700) in defense position." Silence said. "I end my turn."  
  
"Why did he play his Summoned Skull in defense position?" Vaughn thought. "Jacob can easily take it out now."  
  
"Big mistake, leaving your strongest monster in defense mode." Jacob said. "Cause it's about to get smashed! Go Killer Needle (1200/1000) slaughter that bag of bones!"  
  
"Activate trap card." Silence said. "Dark Spirit of the Silent. It will redirect your bug's attack back at your Petit Moth. And since your Killer Needle can't penetrate the defense of the Cocoon, you receive deflected damage."  
  
Silence- 8000 Champion- 4900  
  
"Your turn." Jacob said in frustration.  
  
"I summon Twin-Headed Wolf (MPZ: 2000/500) and switch my Skull into attack position. My turn is over." Silence said and folded his arms.  
  
"This will be my second turn for my Cocoon." Jacob started. "I will summon Steel Scorpion (250/300) in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"I tribute Twin-Headed Wolf for Lesser Fiend (MPZ: 2600/500)." Silence said. "And now that I have the right amount of monsters in my graveyard, I can remove these three fiends from play and special summon Dark Necrofear (MPZ: 2700/2300). My turn is over."  
  
"Oh man." Jacob thought. "His field is stacking up with bad ass monsters and my Swords of Revealing light just shattered. I'm not going to be able to last him for long."  
  
"I said my turn is over." Silence repeated.  
  
"Right, I will set this M/T card face down and end my turn." Jacob said.  
  
"I activate the Magic card Polymersation to fuse these to monsters in my hand to create Dark Balter the Terrible (MPZ: 2500/700) and I will not attack this turn." Silence said. His field was now full of monsters with attack power of 2500 or higher and Jacob's moth was only halfway through its metamorphosis.  
  
"I will only draw this turn." Jacob said. He seemed pretty calm despite the fact that five extremely powerful monsters were staring at him.  
  
"I will activate Nightmare Steel Cage and keep us from attacking each other for the next two turns." Silence said. "My turn is over."  
  
"What is he doing?" Vaughn thought. "Its like he wants to see Jacobs moth."  
  
"I will just draw." Jacob said.  
  
"I will do the same." Silence said.  
  
"I will only draw once again." Jacob said. "But beware, that was the end of my 6th turn, and on my next I will summon my Great Moth."  
  
"I will draw as well and the cage will be shattered." Silence said.  
  
"Ok, your end is now!" Jacob said. "I tribute the Petit Moth with Cocoon of Evolution to special summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000)!"  
  
"The key words, Jacob, are Special Summon." Silence pointed out. "You have to wait one turn before you can attack me with that hideous thing."  
  
"Ok then, go." Jacob said.  
  
Silence drew. "Ha!" He yelled. "Too bad you won't have a next turn. This ends now!"  
  
"How!?" Jacob asked.  
  
"With this, I activate the Magic card Dreadful Silence!" Silence yelled.  
  
"Perfect." Milell thought. "That little rookie won't even know what hit him."  
  
"What does that do?" Jacob asked.  
  
"At the cost of 2000 Life Points, I can deduct 2000 attack points from any monster on the field, and I choose your Moth! (Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth- 1500/3000)" Silence yelled. "Now, Lesser Fiend, attack the Moth!"  
  
Silence- 6000 Champion- 3800  
  
"Now Balter, attack his Killer Needle!" Silence yelled.  
  
Silence- 6000 Champion- 2500  
  
"Ok, now the rest of my monsters wipe out the rest of his field and his life points!" Silence yelled as Hades, Skull, and Necrofear bombarded the Steel Scorpion, the face down monster and the rest of Champion's life points.  
  
Silence- 6000 Champion- 0000  
  
"Ze winner of zis duel is Silence." The man said as the platform lowered back down to the floor.  
  
"Well done, well done." Milell said. "There goes the first, now it's down to you seven. Join us back here in two hours where the match between Richard Vaughn and Michael Sunter will take place." Milell got up and he and Silence walked into the elevator.  
  
"Damn." Ramsey said. "Champion got trampled."  
  
"Well I guess we should prepare for our duel." Vaughn said.  
  
"Lets do that." Michael said. "Like I said, I'm gonna give it my all. You'd better do the same."  
  
"Your on." Vaughn replied. 


	15. The Mind Reader versus the Guardian

Chapter 15: The Mind Reader versus the Guardian  
  
"Ze second match in ze Millennium Tournament is Richard Vaughn versus Michael Sunter." The announcer said. "Will those two duelists enter ze arena at zis time?"  
  
"Here we go." Milell thought. "I'm yet to see Mr. Sunter's dueling skills in person and I haven't seen Vaughn duel for a very long time. This should be interesting."  
  
Michael and Vaughn entered the platform and it rose off the ground. Their duel disks latched into the ready position and they drew their opening hands.  
  
"Ze second duel, Richard Vaughn versus Michael Sunter, begin!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Vaughn- 8000 Michael- 8000  
  
"Are you ready for this Michael?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"As ready as ready can be." Michael answered.  
  
"Ok, for my opening turn I will set this M/T card face down and summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050). Your turn." Vaughn yelled.  
  
"I will set this monster face down and activate Gravekeeper's Servant, now every time you attack you must discard the card on the top of your deck. My turn is over." Michael said.  
  
"I summon Hysteric Fairy (1700/500) and attack your face down card." Vaughn said.  
  
"Discard one card to your graveyard and flip Cyber Jar!" Michael yelled. "Now all the monsters on the field are destroyed and we pick up five cards, and level four monsters among the five that we just drew are special summoned on the field in either face up attack position or face down defense position." Michael picked up five cards and set three monsters on the field.  
  
Vaughn picked up his five. "Summon Fire Princess (1300/1500), Dancing Fairy (1700/1000), and Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050). Now I'll set these two M/T cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"I summon Bistro Butcher (1800/1000)." Michael said.  
  
"Activate Solemn Wishes." Vaughn replied.  
  
"And attack your Fire Princess." Michael said.  
  
"Activate a second Solemn Wishes." Vaughn interrupted.  
  
Vaughn- 7500 Michael- 8000  
  
"Since I inflicted life point damage on you Bistro Butchers effect forces you to draw two cards." Michael said.  
  
"And due to the effect of my two Solemn Wishes, I get 1000 life points when I do so." Vaughn replied.  
  
Vaughn- 8500 Michael- 8000  
  
"Life points don't matter to me." Michael said. "Your turn."  
  
"They will here in a minute." Vaughn said. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Fire Princess in defense position, and tribute Dunames and Dancing Fairy for this."  
  
Vaughn- 9500 Michael- 8000  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Cosmo Queen! (2950/2450)" Vaughn yelled as the Cosmo Queen emerged from its card. "Now Cosmo Queen, attack Bistro Butcher!"  
  
Vaughn- 9500 Michael- 6850  
  
"Your turn." Vaughn said.  
  
"Very nice Richard." Milell thought. "You've set one of your most powerful combos into play. Fire Princess and two Solemn Wishes, and with that Cosmo Queen on the field your pretty much unstoppable at the moment."  
  
"Activate magic card, Tribute to the Doomed!" Michael yelled.  
  
"I guess I thought too soon." Milell thought.  
  
"And I'll discard one card from my hand and destroy your Cosmo Queen." Michael said as the mummy attacked the Cosmo Queen. "Now I will flip Man- Eater Bug."  
  
"Activate Trap card!" Vaughn yelled.  
  
"Royal Command!" Michael yelled.  
  
"I haven't even said what it was yet." Vaughn said.  
  
"Well what is it then?" Michael asked.  
  
"Royal Command." Vaughn said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Interesting." Milell thought. "Michael must have tapped into the powers of his Centennial Bracelet. Lets see how long it takes Vaughn to figure this out. If Vaughn does figure it out he can just use his Centennial Shield to keep Mr. Sunter out of his mind."  
  
"Well now you the effects of Flip Effect Monster do not affect me." Vaughn said.  
  
"I know that. I'll set these two M/T cards face down and end my turn." Michael replied.  
  
"I don't know how he saw my card. But I'm not going to stop here." Vaughn thought as he drew. "He couldn't have unleashed his Bracelet's power. He barely even knows anything about it."  
  
Vaughn- 10500 Michael- 6350  
  
"I set this M/T card face down and end my turn." Vaughn said.  
  
Michael drew. "Activate Card Destruction discard your hand and draw the same number of cards you had." They both drew. "I switch Man-Eater Bug and end my turn."  
  
Vaughn- 11500 Michael- 5850  
  
"I switch my Fire Princess into attack position and attack your Man-Eater Bug." Vaughn said as his Fire Princess shot a huge stream of flames at the insect. When her attack settled the bug stood there untouched. "Negate attack. Clever. I don't see where that will get you though. My turn is over."  
  
"Well it bought me some time." Michael said. "I activate Exchange. Now we both take one card from each others hands." The two walked up to each other. "Angel's Barrier, I think I'll take this."  
  
"Monster Reborn should do nicely." Vaughn said as he took the card and they both went back to their proper places.  
  
"Alright, I set one card face down and end my turn." Michael said.  
  
"I draw." Vaughn said.  
  
"Activate Trap Card." Michael said. "Angel's Barrier. Now I'm not affected by cards that inflict Direct Damage to my life points, making your Fire Princess useless."  
  
"I still gain life points." Vaughn said.  
  
Vaughn- 12500 Michael- 5850  
  
"Now for the rest of my turn." Vaughn continued. "I activate Monster Reborn and reborn the Cosmo Queen! (2950/2450) now I will attack your Man-Eater Bug with Fire Princess and end my turn."  
  
"Very good." Milell thought as the bug was destroyed. "Now Vaughn is back on top. That Angel's Barrier might slow him down a bit however."  
  
"I activate the Magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Michael yelled. "And take out your Royal Command. Now with that out of the way I can flip this, Morphing Jar. Get rid of your hand and get a new one. My turn is over.  
  
Vaughn- 13500 Michael- 5850  
  
"You're getting the best of me Sunter." Vaughn said. "That's something I don't like. So now not only will you have to suffer the wrath of my Cosmo Queen, but this as well. Activate the Magic Card Polymersation. Polymersation will fuse Marie the Fallen One and the Forgiving Maiden to create St. Joan (2800/2000) and now I shall summon a second Fire Princess (1300/1500). Finally I will have my Fire Princess attack your Morphing Jar."  
  
Vaughn- 14500 Michael- 5250  
  
"Next my second Fire Princess will attack your face down monster." Vaughn said.  
  
"Needle Worm, get rid of five cards on the top of your deck." Michael replied.  
  
"Now the final attack is from my Cosmo Queen. Her target is, your life points!" Vaughn yelled. "Cosmo Queen, attack with the Cosmic Stars!" The Cosmo Queen opened her arms and stars illuminated as if from out of nowhere and shot at Michael.  
  
Vaughn- 14500 Michael- 2300  
  
"Very good." Milell thought. "One more shot from his Cosmo Queen and Michael is finished. And now he has that St. Joan to worry about as well, lets see how this unfolds."  
  
"For my turn I will set this M/T card face down." Michael said.  
  
Vaughn- 15500 Michael- 2300  
  
"Heh." Vaughn said as he drew his card. "This is the turn that will lead to your demise. And I won't even attack. I tribute my Cosmo Queen and my St. Joan for my best monster!"  
  
"Why would he tribute monsters like that for just one other monster?" Michael thought. "Well lets see if I can do that weird thing with my bracelet again." Michael thought hard and tried to picture Vaughn's card in his mind. The eye on his bracelet began to glow and Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "A Holy Savior? But that doesn't even have greater attack points than St. Joan. Maybe it has a wicked ass effect?"  
  
"Now behold, Holy Savior #2! (2500/3000)" Vaughn yelled as a white robed sage emerged from the card.  
  
"#2?" Michael said. "I didn't know there was a number 2."  
  
"Well that's obvious." Vaughn said. "Holy Savior #2 has an effect that's pretty much made up of the effects of different cards, those cards being Thousand Eyes Restrict, Tribute to the Doomed and Solemn Wishes. As long as Holy Savior is face up on the field all monsters cannot attack, including itself. Next I can discard one card to gain 1000 life points. The life point thing however I can only use once per turn. So I think I'll do that, but not before I use Harpie's Feather Duster to get rid of your magic and trap cards." Vaughn discarded. "Now the effects of my Fire Princesses are back in effect and you take the damage when I gain that 1000."  
  
Vaughn- 16500 Michael- 300  
  
Vaughn went to play a magic card. "Wait a minute." Michael interrupted.  
  
"What?" Vaughn said as he stopped.  
  
"I concede." Michael said.  
  
"You concede?" Vaughn said.  
  
"The card in your hand is Dian Keto the Cure Master." Michael said. "So rather than you play it, I'll just forfeit."  
  
"How did you know that?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Its this thing." Michael said as he held of his bracelet. "It's giving me this weird mind reading power."  
  
"As I thought." Milell said. "Gents we have ourselves a winner. Congratulations Richard."  
  
"Ze third match in the beginning round will commence in a few minutes." The announcer said. "Dimone Sotras and Illusen Rose, please prepare."  
  
"So it looks like your facing Mr. Vaughn in the Semis." Milell said as he looked over to Silence.  
  
"Yes. I will crush him just like Champion." Silence said.  
  
"You'd better." Milell said. 


End file.
